The Ministry's New Law
by Draco'soneandonly89
Summary: The Ministry has posed a marriage law. Who will our favorite heroes get paired with and how do they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1: The Law

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters or the bits of plot I used from the original series.  
Warnings: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. If you are offended by crude humor or 'adult' language, then please don't read. As usual, this story is a work in progress and I hope you enjoy. Please post a review after you read it, even if just to say you like it/hate it!**

Chapter 1: The Law

Harry yawned and stretched as he woke up. He looked over at the other bed to see that Ron was awake, but in deep thought. Harry stood up and got dressed. "You okay, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron turned and looked at Harry, but didn't answer. "I'm going to get some breakfast, are you coming?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head, almost imperceptivity, and Harry shrugged and walked out. Something was bothering Ron.

Harry walked into the kitchen, glad to see Hermione there cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Harry." She said. Harry repeated the sentiment and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Something's bothering Ron." He said. Hermione didn't turn from the pan of bacon.

"What do you mean something's bothering him?" Hermione asked.

"I woke up and he was just lying there. I asked him if he was okay and he didn't answer. I asked him if he was coming down for breakfast, and he shook his head no." Harry said. Hermione looked a bit worried as she placed a plate in front of Harry.

"He didn't eat anything last night at dinner. I think I'll take him a plate up to him." She said. Harry nodded to show that he heard what her plan was before taking another bite. Hermione still liked Ron. She knew they weren't compatible, and wouldn't think of trying to date him again, but her feelings for him haven't disappeared yet.

Harry just finished his breakfast when five owls came through the window of the Burrow. Four of them dropped letters and left but the last one landed. Harry raised his hand to stroke Hedwig and gave her a bite of bacon before looking at the other four letters. One was labeled with each of their names on it. Harry took the letter with his name on it and turned it over. He noticed the ministry seal and groaned. That could not be good. He took out the letter and quickly read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_You may or may not have heard that the Ministry of Magic has passed a law that will affect you. The law is called a Marriage Law. Due to the loss of numbers during the war, the Wizarding World of Britian is risking extinction. To prevent such a catastrophe, the Ministry is requiring all young wizards from the age of 17 to the age of 23 to marry a witch of our choosing. We will choose based on your compatibility with the other using a magical object. We do not choose at random. You will be receiving a letter tomorrow morning with an appointment time of when to meet the Ministry officials to create your union. You will be explained rules at that time. _

_A word of warning: Those who refuse to comply will be sent to Azkaban. We considered stripping them of magic, but that will only decrease our population farther. You will be sent to Azkaban for no less than two years, at which time you are expected to comply with the law. We strongly urge you to follow the law._

_ Mr. Potter, you will marry Ginevra Weasley. We wish you a long and happy life together. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_ Malfalda Hopkirk_

Harry stared in shock. He loved Ginny, but he wasn't ready to get married. He didn't even notice when said witch entered the room. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and asked him what was wrong. Harry picked up her letter and shoved it at her. She opened it and read it. Ginny simply stared at it for a few minutes before registering that she and Harry had to get married and it sounded like it was going to happen tomorrow. She dropped her letter and ran into Harry's arms. "We may not be ready to get married, but at least we got each other. I love you, Harry, and you are going to be my husband. Do Hermione and Ron know?"

"Not yet. Hermione cooked breakfast and went to see what was wrong with Ron, then the owls came. Oh yeah, one from your parents." Harry motioned to Hedwig and smiled. She took the letter from the bird and opened it. She read aloud:

_Dearest children,_

_We are having a wonderful time in Romania. Charlie is doing so well. I hope sincerely that you lot are okay. We are sending this letter to tell you we are cutting our trip short. Kingsley came and told us about a new law that will affect you and we don't want you to have to go through that alone. We will be returning on Tuesday. We miss you all dreadfully and wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny let out a breath of relief. She moved to run up stairs to tell Ron and Hermione what was going on when they came down the stairs. Ginny instead handed them the letters with their names on them. Harry and Ginny waited patiently while they processed the news. Ron had a look of disgust on his face as he read the letter from their mother. He too let out a sigh of relief and sat down with his head in his hands. He looked at Harry and Ginny and knew. "You got each other, didn't you?" He asked Ginny beamed and Ron groaned.

"Who'd you get?" Harry asked. Ron shoved the letter at Harry without looking up. Harry looked at the bottom with the name of the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley and his jaw dropped. Ron was expected to marry Pansy Parkinson. "Ron, I'm—" Harry's voice trailed off. He handed Ginny the letter who handed him Hermione's. Harry had to read it four times before it registered the name at the bottom. "Malfoy? They can't be serious!" Harry yelled. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione as if deciding if they were joking.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Ron asked.

"You must have gotten Slytherins." A voice from the doorway said. George walked farther in and waited to hear the news.

"Hermione is to marry Draco Malfoy and Ron is to marry Pansy Parkinson." Ginny said.

"And who, dear sis, did you get?" He asked. Ginny looked at Harry with pure bliss. "Nevermind. Kingsley is coming." He said, as he looked out the window. George opened the door to allow the minister entrance into the house.

"Hello all. I'm glad you're here, George, I was going to stop by the shop and see you next." Kinglsey started.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Hermione asked. Harry was startled to see the hatred in her eyes. Kingsley only hung his head.

"I tried to stop it. I told them most of the wizards your age would get married and have children without the ministry interfering. They wouldn't listen. Our numbers really are bad. Believe me, Hermione, I considered resigning, but I thought it'd be better if I was in office, I can try to stop much worse from happening."

"The letter said we'd receive another letter tomorrow with the time to meet a Ministry official to 'create your union'. Will we have to get married tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Your appointment will not necessarily be tomorrow, and we will explain the law to you in its entirety. We will also give you a potion that will allow you to see your relationship with the other person objectively. That part is optional, but recommended. If you do it, you might find it's easier to live with the other person, which you'll have to do for the rest of your life. Then we'll set a date for you to get married. I recommend only getting it official, then after you get along with the other person, doing an actual wedding. I truly am sorry about this. If you don't mind me asking, who'd you get paired with?"

"You don't know?" George asked.

"No, I chose to stay out of that part. I couldn't change the outcome, so I didn't want to be a part of the process." Kingsley said.

"Harry and Ginny got each other. Ron got Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione got Draco Malfoy." George filled in.

"You're affected by this too. Who did you get?" Ron asked.

"Katie Bell." George answered. He had a slight blush on his face. Ron sniggered and Hermione and Ginny giggled. It was known that George liked Katie Bell, but Katie saw him as a friend. She wouldn't date him in case it ruined their friendship. Kingsley smiled at George.

"I must be going. I have a lot to do today. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Mum and Dad are coming home today. I think we'll be okay." Ginny said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I must be off. I'll see you all shortly." Kingsley said. He disapparated leaving the five to themselves.

"I didn't know Dad and Mum were coming home today. Did they cut their trip short because of this?"

"Yes, Kingsley told them about it. He didn't want them to be out of the country and leave us to deal with this on our own." Ginny said. She sat down in Harry's lap while George ate her breakfast.

"I'm glad for you and Harry, Ginny." Hermione said. She looked miserable. Ginny got up and gave her friend a hug.

"I want to go for a walk. Harry, will you come with me?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron walked out the door. "I am glad Ginny and George got someone good. I just wish I could have gotten someone good too." Ron said, miserably.

"Maybe she isn't all that bad." Harry said.

"Harry, she tried to turn you in to Voldemort in June, are you really going to try to convince me that she isn't bad. At least she isn't worse than Malfoy. Poor Hermione." Ron said. Harry sympathized. Neither one could believe that Hermione was stuck with someone as vile as Malfoy. "If he tries to hurt her, Harry, in any way, I'll kill him!" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

XXX

"Maybe he's changed, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hermione, if he ever hurts you, you bet your arse, that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I will kill him!" George said. We're here for you, love, you know that." George pulled Hermione in his lap and held her tight. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled and stood up.

"I will not sit around and feel sorry for myself just because Malfoy is going to be my husband. We won't get along, but I haven't failed anything I've ever tried yet, and I'll be dammed if I'll fail this." Hermione said.

"Hear, Hear!" Ron said. He and Harry rushed up to give Hermione a hug. "We love you, Hermione. Never forget that, especially when you're a Malfoy." Hermione smiled and began cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ron, will you straighten up the den? Harry, you fold clothes, and Ginny, will you help him. I want you to fold the laundry, not mess around." Hermione said. When the three left Hermione resumed her cleaning. George rose to help her.

"I guess it's a good thing we never told anybody about us, isn't it?" George asked. Hermione turned to him.

"I knew there was a reason." Hermione said. She smiled as George wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She said, "I just wish they could have paired me with you, Ron, or Percy. Anybody's better than Malfoy. I'm glad you got Katie. At least you'll be happy."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure you and I could have made it in a marriage anyways. It's probably better this way."

"Yes, but we had fun, didn't we? I got your mind off of your parents, didn't I?" George asked.

**XXXFLASHBACKXXX**

**Hermione was sitting at the table crying. She was the only one up so she had privacy. She was devastated. She just received a letter from the Ministry saying that her parents were killed. She couldn't stop crying. Just then, she felt arms wrap around her and hold her. She needed that. She turned to see who it was, and was a bit surprised. George Weasley was being sensitive. Hermione sat there and cried while he held her. Once the tears stopped, she looked up and kissed him. Her jaw dropped as she backed away and stuttered an apology.**

** Her apology was cut off by George kissing her again. "I had planned to ask you out on a date this morning. I got down here and saw you crying. What happened?" He asked. Hermione handed him the letter. "I'm so sorry for you, Hermione!" George said. Her grief reminded him of Fred. He started crying too. Hermione held him until his tears were dried. George apparated to the shop and kissed her. He led her upstairs so they could have privacy. **

** Once there, they talked. They talked about the people they lost and why they meant so much to them**. **Then they kissed. Hermione ended up falling asleep in George's arms. They woke up two hours later and went back to the Burrow.**

**XXXFLASHBACKXXX**

"Yes, you got my mind off my parents. You were there when I needed you." Hermione said.

"I needed you, too, Hermione. I'm glad we're friends." George said. Hermione nodded and hugged him again. She didn't regret her time with George at all.

XXX

The group met in the kitchen again when they were done. They sat down as the door opened. Arthur and Molly Weasley walked through the door and dropped their bags. The hugged their children, then Harry and Hermione and sat down too. "I'm glad you're back, Mum." Ginny said. "I have to tell you, Harry and I decided that we're going to get married!" Ginny said. Arthur laughed as Molly looked relieved.

"I'm glad you got Harry, dear." She said. "Who did the rest of you get?"

"I got Katie Bell, Mum." George said. He looked at the other two and decided he would tell who they got. "Ron got Pansy Parkinson and Hermione got Draco Malfoy." George continued. Molly and Arthur gasped. They went and hugged Hermione and Ron. "How was Romania, Dad?" Hermione grabbed George's hand under the table and squeezed it in appreciation. She didn't want the attention. The rest of the day passed in this manner.

XXX

Everyone was up early the next morning. They were all nervous about going to the Ministry and wanted to find out when that would be. Soon enough the owls arrived with their letters. Hermione was trembling as she opened hers.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are scheduled to appear before the Ministry at 10:00 this morning. Please dress accordingly and be prepared for anything. We look forward to seeing you and your fiancé meet."_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mafalda Hopkirk_

Hermione looked at the clock and yelped. She ran upstairs to get dressed. She wasn't sure what they meant by dress accordingly, but was spared having to think when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley entered.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wear robes." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny was busy getting Hermione's clothes and casting an anti-wrinkle charm on them. Now, they wouldn't wrinkle all day. Hermione quickly stripped off her clothes and put on the ones Ginny picked out for her. Then she put on the robe that Mrs. Weasley picked out for her. She put her shoes on while Ginny fixed her hair.

"You want to look your best in case you get married today. Harry and I are, if we're given the choice. We'll do a ceremony later on, after we're out of Hogwarts." Ginny whispered to her. Hermione was grateful for her friend. She hugged them all briefly before apparating to the Ministry.

Hermione took a deep breath. She had no idea where she was supposed to go. She looked around until her eyes met his. She felt herself freeze. She couldn't do this. She couldn't marry Draco Malfoy. But she had no choice. She felt herself panic as he walked up to her. She steeled herself for his usual 'mudblood' comment, as she hoped he wouldn't utter it. He didn't. "Hello, Granger. Do you have any idea where we're supposed to go from here?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I guess we can…" Hermione cut off as she saw Kingsley.

"Good morning Hermione. I'm glad you're first." Kingsley said. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. If you two will please follow me." Kingsley led them down a narrow hallway through a door into a room with four chairs and a table. Kingsley motioned for Hermione and Draco to each take a seat and sat down himself. "As you know there are certain aspects to this marriage law that you have to fulfill." Kingsley started. He didn't mince words. "The first is marriage. If it is your choice, you can get married today. If you choose not to, then you have to set your wedding date in the next 3 months. The point of this law is to increase our population. You must have children. You must become pregnant within the first 2 years of your marriage. Hogwarts has a class added for the students affected by this law. Before you decide whether or not you wish to be married today, we ask you to take a potion. This potion will help you see your past interactions with your intended in a new light. You will see it unaffected by the emotions with which you experienced it the first time. You do not have to, but we do ask you to. I feel, especially in your case, that it could do nothing but help."

"I'll take it." Hermione said. Kingsley smiled at her and looked to Draco.

"Yes, I'll take it too." He said. Kingsley nodded in appreciation. The door opened and in walked a healer from St. Mungos with two vials of the potion.

"Make sure you take it all." She said. The two looked at each other and drank the potion. Hermione was overwhelmed. She saw herself in first year, second, and so on. She watched as if she was watching a movie. Looking at it this way, Draco wasn't evil, he was sad. He was provoked a lot of times, but others, he did the provoking. Draco had led a sad life, and Hermione could see only too clearly.

As soon as she was finished she opened her eyes. She saw Draco Malfoy looking at her. He wasn't a bad man. Hermione stayed silent as Draco finished processing what he saw. "Gran—Hermione, I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve any of that. It wasn't your fault…"Draco trailed off.

"I'm sorry too. You didn't deserve anything that Harry, Ron, or I ever did." Hermione said. They sat there in awkward silence until Kingsley spoke.

"Will you be getting married today, or will you wait?" He asked. Draco looked at Hermione. He would do what she wanted.

"Are we expected to live together now and consummate the marriage tonight if we do?"

"The bonding will not be complete until you do consummate the marriage. That being the case, if you choose not to consummate it today, you will have to within the next 3 months. As for living together, that is up to you."

"I know we don't get along, but I'm willing to try. I think its better that we go ahead and do this today. I don't care about doing a real ceremony later on, but we can if you do. We can consummate, or wait, it's up to you. You can either move into the manor or live where you're living now. It's up to you. I owe so much to you, I can't ever repay. I don't want to be married to you, but I don't have a choice. I'd rather make the best of a bad situation than act like a second year."

"I think it's best if we do it today. I want to go ahead and get the consummation over with. If we're doing this today, I'd rather finish it today. We can go to the manor to do it, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to live there yet." Hermione said.

"Minister Shacklebolt, we will be wed today." Malfoy said. Hermione stifled a gasp. She really didn't want to do this, and if she waited any longer, she would probably back out and not do it at all.

"Very good. Please stand." Kingsley said. He walked around the table and asked them to hold hands. Hermione was surprised at how soft Draco's hands were. "I'll skip all the flowery words and say the basic spell to bind you two together. Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife for ever and always?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to take care of her in the best way possible?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to cherish her?"

"I do." Draco said.

"Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband for ever and always?"

"I do." Hermione answered, a bit hesitantly.

"Do you vow to take care of him in the best way possible?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to cherish him?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. To seal the bond, Draco, you must kiss your bride." Draco closed the space between them and kissed Hermione. His lips were softer than she would have expected. He pulled away as quickly as he started and they stared at each other awkwardly. "You are now Draco and Hermione Malfoy. I trust you to finish your bond within the time limit. Good day." Hermione followed Draco out the door and back into the Atrium. They stood a little distance away as they tried to process what just happened. Did they really just get married? Hermione looked at her new husband with a bit of apprehension. They would talk about past experience. It was only fair. She would have to explain how exactly she wasn't a virgin. That was something that was only between her and George.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

"Yes. I'm still not sure If I want to live with you yet, but I do believe we should go ahead and finish sealing the bond." Hermione said. Draco nodded and offered her his hand. She took it and apparated them to Malfoy Manor. Hermione's memories came flooding back. She wasn't prepared for the flooding of emotion that engulfed her. The next thing she knew, she passed out.

XXX

Hermione tried to make sense of everything that happened before she opened her eyes. She successfully convinced herself that everything that happened was a dream. She opened her eyes expecting to see Ginny's room, but instead she saw a room that she had never seen before. She was totally alone, which she was strangely grateful for. She didn't know where she was or anything else, so she could take in her surroundings without onlookers.

The walls of the room were a dark blue. The bedding was a lighter blue with the carpet as white. Hermione saw a door on each wall. She assumed one of them went to a hallway, and that assumption was confirmed when the door opened. She turned her attention to the right wall and saw Draco Malfoy walk in. "I'm glad you're awake. Do you feel any better?" He asked while giving her a glass of water.

"Yes, a bit. I am very confused, though. What happened?"

"You saw the Manor and fainted. You've been out for a day and a half. I took the liberty of telling the Weasley' what happened. Naturally they didn't just believe me, so they have been taking turns sitting at your bed. I was just seeing Ginny Weasley out the door. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone. That was not my intention." Draco said. Hermione shook her head and sat up.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said, a bit shyly.

"Of course, that's my job as your husband. I take my job very seriously. I was thinking we could go out and do some shopping and have a light meal before coming back here and consummating the marriage, if you still want to do that." He said. Hermione nodded her head and asked for some privacy to get ready. "A full wardrobe is in that room and a bathroom is in that room. Please, take your time getting ready." Draco said. Hermione nodded her head and waited for him to exit before standing up.

Hermione took an hour to get ready to go and that's only because she had to find something to wear. When Draco said a full wardrobe, he meant a full wardrobe. There were more clothes in that closet than she could wear in a month. She wasn't sure what she needed with this many clothes, but Hermione figured there must be a reason. She found a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a strapless shirt that she put under a light short sleeved black jacket. She wasn't sure Draco would approve of her attire, but she wasn't changing. She liked what she picked out to wear. She found a pair of black pumps that matched her jacket and felt great when she was wearing it. Hermione fixed her hair with the wave of her wand and walked out of the room. She stood by her door. She didn't know her way around the place and was afraid to walk around, in case she got lost.

Luckily, she was spared having to find her way around when Draco walked out of a room right across the hall. "Good, you're ready to go. You look great." He said. She had the sneaking suspicion that he actually meant it. "Our first stop will be Gringotts. I need to add you to my account."

"Oh, you don't…" She started to say. Draco cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I do have to. It's tradition. You are my wife. You are supposed to have access to our accounts." He said. Hermione blushed a little. Hearing him put it that way, made her think he had accepted his fate to be married to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She took his offered hand and felt the familiar pull of apparition and opened her eyes, and saw Gringotts in front of her. They walked into the bank and up to one of the tellers. "I need to add my wife to my accounts." Draco said. The goblin looked up and nodded. He waved them past the counter to a room in the back.

"So, you want to add your wife to your account." A goblin called Frost said. Draco nodded his head, so the goblin continued. "I am in charge of the Malfoy accounts. My name is Frost. Do you have the paperwork from the ministry confirming your union?" Draco handed the papers over to the goblin. "Good, all is in order. You plan on finishing the seal of this bond soon?" Draco nodded tightly. "Good. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, do you have a Gringotts account card?" Hermione looked to Draco. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand gently.

"No, she doesn't." Draco answered for her. Frost raised an eyebrow and pulled a card out. "I'll do it." Draco said. Hermione once again looked to Draco in a bit of confusion and he elaborated. "To link the account to you, your blood is required. I'm going to prick your finger, slightly; just enough for a drop of blood to leak out. The cards are only offered to wizards who have large and multiple vaults. Wizards don't advertise they have them, but if someone sees it, word can spread and someone can steal your card. The card is already linked to the account, this only insures that you and I are the only ones who can use the cards." Draco explained. Hermione nodded and offered her hand. Draco took it and pulled out a pin. He slightly pricked her finger and placed it on the card. The card accepted the blood and her name appeared on the top of the account information with Draco's. Hermione stopped the bleeding in her hand and took her card. She tucked it into her pocket and waited on Draco to conclude their business. "How much is in the main account?" He asked.

"You have 120 million galleons in the main account. Each of your side accounts each have 50 million galleons. Would you like to set up a trust account for your wife?"

"No, I want her to have full access to all the accounts. She and I are the only ones allowed to access this account. Understand?" Draco said. Frost nodded his head. "Good, I believe our business for today has been concluded." Draco stated. Frost stood up and showed them out of the room. Draco walked out with dignity, and Hermione followed. They stopped right outside the bank. "Where would you like to go first?" He asked.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Draco looked at her in confusion. "You have that much gold at your disposal, and you trust me not to waste it all? You didn't want to set up a trust for me to have access to, no you wanted me to have full access to all your vaults. You don't even like me!" Hermione said.

"I don't have a problem with you. I trust you. You are not the type of girl who goes and spends money like crazy, that's Pansy's type. If I was married to Pansy, she would have gotten a trust. I trust you to spend wisely. And by spend wisely, I mean not throw around a few million galleons a day. It won't last long that way. Now, where do you want to go first?" He asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and told him to lead the way. "Are you satisfied with your wardrobe, or would you like to get more clothes?" He asked.

"I didn't have time to look through everything, so I'm not sure."

"Did you look through the jewelry?"

"There's jewelry?" She asked. Draco nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"How about shoes?"

"I have plenty of shoes." She said. "Actually, if it's okay with you, could we go to Florish and Blotts?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled. He should have known.

"Leave it to a bookworm to choose to go to a bookshop." He mumbled. The smack he got told him she heard him. "Ow, sorry. You realize we have a library at the Manor, don't you?" Hermione looked at him.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to have my own books. I'd like to have my own study and library. If it's not, that's fine, but that's what I really want." Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "Of course. When we get around to redoing the master suite, one of your rooms can be a study with a library. You will have to have a sitting room, for when you are entertaining guests that are yours only, but you have 4 rooms besides our shared bed chamber and bathroom. You also have your own bathroom and closet. After that, you have 4 rooms. Usually one of them is a bed chamber for your own. Malfoy wives who have an affair do it in that room and if we are ever in a disagreement after we share chambers, you will sleep there, but you don't have to do that, that is only a suggestion." Draco said. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Are you saying I have 4 rooms for my use that is for me only and I can do whatever I want with them?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled and nodded. Hermione's mind went starting running at what to do with it. Draco said it was traditional that she have her own sitting room and her own bedroom. She planned to make one of them a study and a library. Maybe she would do the last room as an extension to her library. Hermione was visibly excited and couldn't wait to get whatever book she wanted without worrying about cost. They walked in and Hermione squealed in delight.

"May I help you?" The shopowner asked.

"Yes, this is Lady Malfoy. You are to get her whatever she desires." He turned to Hermione, "I'll be back in a bit." He said and kissed her on the cheek. He gave the store owner a glare before striding out. Draco had planned to get Hermione a necklace. He wanted it to be the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was to be a wedding gift to his wife. He knew Hermione would be busy for a while and took his time when he entered the jewelry store.

"May I help you, Lord Malfoy?" The owner said. It was obvious his father shopped in this store often.

"I am looking for a necklace." He said.

"Ah, so young Lord Malfoy has found someone worthy of him, has he?"

"I have found a wife with the help of the ministry." Draco said, politely.

"Ah yes, that damned law. Well, what kind of necklace do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll know when I see it. If you can pull all the necklaces out." Draco waited while the jeweler waved his wand and pulled all the necklaces out. Draco looked over them all. He saw several that he knew his mother would like, but he knew Hermione's style wasn't like his mothers. Draco kept looking until he found the one that he could see Hermione wearing. It was a white gold necklace with diamonds and emeralds. He could picture it against her skin and thought it would look beautiful, plus it wasn't very big, but it was big enough that she would know that he thought she was worth it. He paid the 3,000 galleons for the necklace and walked the short distance to the bookstore. Hermione was still going through the store. Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was noon. He didn't want to tear her away, but he promised the Weasleys they would come to lunch today. "Hermione, are you about done?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Almost. I have one more section to look through and I'll be done. I'm skipping the children's books because we don't have children and hopefully won't for at least another year. I know we have to within 2 years, but I would like to finish Hogwarts first, you know?" Hermione said.

"We need to be going soon. I promised the Weasleys that we'd be over for lunch at one." He said. Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. Let's go, I'll finish up another day. We still have to go home and freshen up." Hermione said. Draco looked surprised. He didn't think she'd feel the need to. "I'm finished for now." Hermione said to the harried store owner. Apparently she kept him running the entire time. He quickly priced all her items and told her the daunting total. Hermione looked sheepish and was about to tell him to put them back when Draco stopped her by pulling out his card. "No, it's fine." Hermione protested.

"This is why you are granted full access to my accounts. I spent more than that and got far less, yet you think that's way too much for you to spend. That amount for everything you got is quite a modest amount." Draco said, while pulling out 50 galleons as a tip. He had a feeling this was Hermione's favorite store and didn't want the store owner to dread her visits. Draco grabbed all the bags, Hermione grabbed onto him and they apparated back to the Manor. "Do you want to keep your things here, or would you rather take them to the Burrow?" Draco asked.

"I think I should keep them here. I have my own room, I might stay here." Hermione said. Draco nodded and called for Tipsy.

Tipsy, I would like you to meet the new Lady Malfoy. Hermione, Tipsy is going to be your personal elf. I know how you feel about house elves, but believe me, I treat them well. My father was the one who treated them badly." Draco said. "Give Tipsy a command."

"Tipsy, take these bags to my room please." Draco handed over the bags and Tipsy disappeared with them. Hermione started to walk to her room when Draco stopped her.

"I wanted to get you a wedding gift. It is tradition for the groom to get his bride a piece of jewelry as a wedding gift." Hermione began to protest but Draco put up his hand. "The bride is not supposed to give the groom anything, which is why your friends didn't tell you. For the Malfoys, it is tradition for that jewelry to be a necklace. Normally, I'd have let you pick it out yourself, but I wanted to surprise you and I thought you might try to get out of getting it if I did." Draco handed her the box and studied her face as she opened it. Her face registered surprise, then she was pleased. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you so much!" Hermione said. She squealed in delight and Draco smiled. "Now, we really need to get changed.

Draco led the girl up the stairs and watched her enter her room. Draco kept his thoughts carefully shut out of his head and dressed himself. He met her down the stairs dressed in blue jeans, a t shirt and a sports coat over it. Hermione came walking down the stairs with dark blue jeans and a peasant top. It showed off her cleavage well. She also wore strappy high heel sandals, her new necklace and earrings that matched. She carried a clutch that she must have put her card into and asked him if she was dressed okay.

"They're your friends, you know them better than I do, but yes, I'd have to say you are dressed amazingly. I see you found the jewelry." Draco commented. "Those earrings go well with that necklace." He said, as they walked out the door. He held out his hand, and next she knew, they were standing in front of the Burrow. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door with a smile.

"You are right on time. Look at you, dear, you look lovely." She said, while squeezing her into a hug. "Dinner will be in an hour, the others are in the sitting room. Welcome, Draco, we are very glad to have you here with us." Hermione smiled at the politely nervous look on his face and led him to the sitting room. Ginny squealed when she walked in. She ran up and gave her friend a hug.

"From what I understand, you just left this morning when I woke up." Hermione said. Ginny laughed.

"You just couldn't do it while I was there, could you?" She asked. Hermione smiled. She looked at Harry, Ron, and George. She wanted to hug them, but knew it wasn't a very good idea with Draco standing right behind her. She gave them an uneasy smile and Ron broke the ice.

"You do realize that Harry and Ginny got married, don't you?" He asked. Harry hit his friend and Hermione laughed.

"I figured as much when Kingsley allowed Draco and myself to go ahead and get married. Speaking of which, Gin, could you help me pack my belongings? I need to take them with me to the manor." She said, with a slight blush.

"Oh, you're going to live with him, are you?" Harry asked.

"He is my husband, Harry, and whether you know it or not, it is traditional for a husband a wife to live with each other." Hermione said, with a haughty tone. Harry smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

"It's good your back, we're going to miss you over at that manor." Harry said. Hermione smiled slightly and turned to Ginny.

"Come, on Granger, or is it Malfoy now? Anyways, come on, let's get your things packed and talk." Hermione gave Draco a slight kiss on the cheek and whispered for him to sit down. Hermione and Ginny linked arms and walked out the door.

Once in Ginny's room, Hermione gasped. For some reason she hadn't expected Harry to move in yet. "We already packed your things together. We weren't sure if you were going to stay here, but seeing as Harry is my husband now…." Ginny trailed off. "Can you believe it? I'm Mrs. Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy. It doesn't sound too bad actually." Hermione proceeded to tell her what Draco had done for her.

"You mean that necklace is new? That thing is gorgeous. Man has good taste. Hermione, "Ginny turned serious for a moment. "Do you realize that most men in Draco's position set up a trust for their wives? Doing what he did, is unheard of among the richer men."

"Harry didn't give you full access?"

"He did, but Harry wasn't raised by our standards either. Had he been, I'm sure I would only receive an allowance, and not have 100 million galleons at my disposal."

"Wow, Harry's richer than I thought he was."

"So are we, now!" Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny fell back on the bed laughing.

"Parkinson's rich, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"How does that trust work? Does Ron automatically get the money or does Pansy set him up with a trust?"

"Pansy still gets a trust. Her full account will transfer to Ron when they wed. Since bonding is permanent, they can never completely separate. Ron will decide whether or not to set up a trust."

"According to Draco, it's best to."

"Hopefully Draco will tell him too. I don't want Ron to lose all the money he's supposed to use to survive because that stupid cow spends it all." Ginny said. Hermione nodded in agreement. The girls sat there lost in thought for a few moments before they heard the call for lunch. The girls walked downstairs arm in arm and joined their husbands at the table.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Draco asked, politely.

"Yes we did, I haven't been able to talk to Ginny for a couple days, and a lot has happened since I talked to her last."

"I invited everyone out to the manor for dinner this evening, I didn't think you'd mind." He said.

"That would be wonderful! Have you prepared the house elves?"

"Yes, I informed Tipsy. She's going to make sure the others get dinner done by 7." Draco said. Hermione nodded absently and sat down.

After lunch the boys headed to the manor to play on Draco's quidditch pitch while the girls went shopping. Ginny wanted to increase her wardrobe, while she had the funds to do it. Hermione and Ginny went from shop to shop finding the perfect new wardrobe for the young witch.

Three hours and 500 galleons later, the girls were walking around the back of the manor after depositing Ginny's bags at the Burrow. The boys just finished and were walking to the patio as the girls rounded the corner. "Hey, did you get everything you wanted?" Harry asked.

"I got enough. I need to figure out what exactly I have including the new things and my old wardrobe. Thank you for allowing that. And thank you, Draco, for allowing Hermione to go with me." Hermione knew it was the polite thing to do, but she didn't like that someone had to give her permission to do something.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am not my father. Hermione is my wife, but she doesn't have to ask my permission before doing something like shopping. The only time I would even object to something as menial as that is if it interfered with something political or business. My mother had to ask my father permission before she could even have someone over for tea when he was out of the country. I hated seeing her like that. I will not be like that." Draco said. Hermione felt relieved. She walked over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. "Is anyone thirsty?" He asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Mipsy, will you bring us all some butterbeer?" He asked. Mipsy nodded her head and brought the drinks.

"Who's Mipsy?" Hermione asked.

"She's Tipsy's twin. Mipsy is my personal elf. Tipsy was raised to be the elf of my wife, which is why she is your elf." Draco explained. Hermione nodded. The group sat around drinking butterbeers when George motioned that he wished to speak to Hermione alone. Hermione raised her eyebrow and glanced at Draco. Draco nodded that it was okay and Hermione and George went around the house.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, after casting muffliato.

"Have you told Draco yet, about us?" He asked.

"We haven't had the chance to discuss past lovers yet. I assumed we were going to talk about it tonight." She said. "Why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering why he was glaring at me."

"I didn't notice him glaring at you, but if he was, then it has nothing to do with that." Hermione assured him. "You didn't take advantage of me, George. You came when I needed you most and you stayed until I was forced to leave. You know, you will make Katie a wonderful husband." Hermione said, as she took the charm down. The two chatted as they rejoined the group, when Draco took Hermione aside.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, directly. Hermione didn't want to discuss this now, but she knew it needed to be discussed.

"Can we discuss this later, when we don't have company?" Hermione pleaded. "I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"If you're sure." He said, though he wasn't so sure. The curiosity was going to get the better of him. They rejoined the rest of the group. They had a wonderful dinner with Hermione's friends, which Draco was kind of surprised at, and it was now time for them to have The Discussion. "Now, will you tell me?" Hermione was kind of surprised that he was actually asking.

"It's about my previous experience." Hermione said, carefully. "Are you sure you want to hear?" She asked.

"If you don't tell me, then the curiosity is going to get the better of me." Draco said.

"Ron and I went on one date, and it was weird. We never really clicked. I was at the Burrow one morning. For once, I was the first one awake and I got a letter from the Ministry telling me my parents were dead. I was heartbroken. George walked in at that moment and we kissed. He apparated us to his apartment and we shagged. It was only once. George and I continued to date, but we did so in secret. We needed each other right then, and we didn't want to hear that we weren't compatible. We knew that. We knew we'd never make it in a marriage. But we leaned on each other. That is the breadth of my experience." Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Believe it or not, my experience is limited as well. In sixth year, I was dating Pansy. She wanted me to 'deflower' her. Her words, not mine. I thought I loved her, so I did it. Neither one of us knew what we were doing, so we kinda fumbled it a bit. She then decided that I didn't have enough experience for her. She cheated on me with three different guys. I realized then, that she never loved me, and what I thought was love was lust. I broke up with her. I was with a couple other girls after that, but not many. Do you want a list?" He asked.

"No. Thank you for telling me. Now I know right where we both are. I'm afraid I'm not very good." Hermione said. Let me be the judge of that." Draco said. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands down her side. He place his hand on her belly and slipped it up her shirt. *edited sex scene* He fell against her and slowly crawled to the side. He pulled her into him and they fell asleep, both completely satisfied.

**A/N: Don't forget to post a review, and thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Malfoy Annual Bash

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters or the bits of plot I used from the original series.  
Warnings: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. If you are offended by crude humor or 'adult' language, then please don't read. As usual, this story is a work in progress and I hope you enjoy. Please post a review after you read it, even if just to say you like it/hate it!**

Chapter 2: The Malfoy Annual Bash

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling the weight of her husband's arm over her waist. She turned to look at him to find him still fast asleep, and decided to use that opportunity to get up without him seeing her naked form. She knew she was being stupid. He had seen her last night. She just couldn't get used to the idea that she shared a bed with Draco Malfoy. She had even enjoyed herself. She sighed. She was a little sore though. Draco was a bit larger than George was, not that she'd tell him. She squeaked when the door opened. Draco Malfoy walked in in all his glory. "Good morning, luv." He said, sleepily. Hermione tried to remain calm and not run out of the room.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She asked, turning to look at him. Her eyes met his smoldering charcoal grey eyes. She felt her stomach flutter as he stared into her eyes. For an instant, she forgot the world existed. She forgot she was standing wearing nothing but a smile. She broke eye contact because she couldn't bear to have him look into her any longer. She blushed and turned away.

"I slept well. Better than usual. How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad." She said, quietly. She was embarrassed. He followed her out to the main room and lay back down on the bed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Draco asked.

"I was hoping I could go back to my parents' house to clean it out. I need to get it ready to sell." Hermione said. "Did you have something else for us to do today?" She remembered to ask. She had to clear all her plans with her husband first.

"No. Do you want company?" Draco asked. That was a loaded question. She wasn't sure if she wanted company or not. She thought it could be nice, but at the same time, she thought this is probably something she should do alone, but she wasn't sure she could handle it alone.

"I think I do." She decided. "If you're sure you wish to accompany me for cleaning." She added.

"I wouldn't have asked if my offer wasn't sincere." Draco said, curtly. "I'm going to go get dressed, and I suggest you do the same. We'll meet down in the kitchen in 1 hour for breakfast." Draco. Hermione nodded as he shut the door. She immediately went to the shower and jumped in.

One hour later, Hermione was waiting in the kitchen for Draco to make his appearance. When he finally walked in, Tipsy appeared with the food. They ate quickly and in silence before walking to the front and out the door, Hermione leading the way. "You can't tell me your parents' is within walking distance from here."

"It isn't, but we're going to a muggle neighborhood. We're going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, call for a cab and drive to my parents' house." Hermione said. She stopped when they reached the edge of the property. Draco grabbed her hand and waited for her to apparate them. He opened his eyes to see the Leaky Cauldron around them. Hermione walked up to the bar and ordered two butterbeers and brought them to the table Draco sat down at. He sipped his drink in silence as he studied her. Her hair tamed down quite a bit from when they were younger. It was now sleek and wavy. It suited her. Her eyes were a beautiful brown that fit her complexion perfectly. She was a beautiful woman. She chose to wear simple blue jean shorts and a fitted light pink t shirt. She wore white trainers with her hair in a simple pony tail. She kept her eyes downcast as he studied her. She knew he was doing it of course, but she was still embarrassed that he saw her naked. He was only the second man to see her like that. Well, not counting Harry, but that was a total accident and he was just as embarrassed as she was, and they refused to talk about it.

"Hermione." Draco said. He wanted to look into her eyes like he did earlier. When she looked up, he saw the embarrassment that filled her eyes. "Why are you embarrassed with me?" He asked.

"You're only the second person to see me that way." She said.

"I am your husband, Hermione. You should never be embarrassed with me. I know you really weren't ready for that. I will not ask that of you again until you're ready. As much as I enjoyed sharing a bed with you, I will not ask that of you until you're ready. I am leaving that up to you. We will not discuss it again until that time comes." Draco said. Hermione felt a tear slip down her face and wiped it away while she wondered when she teared up. She nodded as she gathered herself together and they walked out the door and into muggle London.

Draco looked around in amazement. He hadn't seen much of the muggle world. He walked slowly so he could take it all in. Hermione watched him in amusement as she guided him to a pay phone and made called a cab.

The cab arrived and deposited them at Hermione's parents' house with no trouble. She paid the cab fare and stared at the house as the memories flooded back. Before they could walk inside, Mrs. Wallace, the next door neighbor walked up to them. "Hermione Granger, I haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good Mrs. Wallace, but its Hermione Malfoy now." She said. "Draco this is my neighbor, Mrs. Wallace. Mrs. Wallace, this is my husband, Draco Malfoy." She said.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. So, you fell victim to the marriage law, did you girl?" She asked. Hermione couldn't mask her surprise when she heard this. "Don't be so surprised, dear. I may be old, but I still keep up with the wizarding world, if only through the Daily Prophet."

"My surprise isn't that you knew about the marriage law, more that you know about the Wizarding World. I didn't know you're a witch."

"Yes, my dear. After You-Know-Who came back, Dumbledore asked me if I minded moving here. He wanted to make sure wizards were nearby to protect your parents in case they tried to get to you." She explained. "I was quite surprised when they left. Why did they leave like that?" She asked. Hermione looked at Mrs. Wallace square in the eyes.

"I put a memory charm on them. They didn't know me, and they moved to Australia. The Ministry tracked them down for me. They were dead when the Ministry found them." Hermione said. "I hadn't realized that wizards were around for their protection, so I did what I had to do to protect them."

"I told Dumbledore that he should have told you what he did for your parents. That old fool." She said with affection. "I assume you're here to clean out your parents' house. Are you going to keep it or sell it?" She asked.

"I'm going to sell it. Draco and I don't have need of it. It has a little sentimental value, but most of that is in the furniture. I intend to keep that, if only for the sentimental value. Whatever we don't want will be given away. I don't need the money from selling it, but I don't see the reason to keep it, do you, Draco?" She asked.

"When we have kids, and you tell them about their grandparents, it might be good for them to be able to see the house you grew up in. You're right, we don't need it, but we don't need the money either. You really don't have to decide right now what to do with it. I agree we need to check it out and probably clean it out, but maybe we could rent it out, or we could give it as a gift." Draco said.

"Who would we give it to? Harry already has a house. He has Grimwauld Place and a house he bought for him and Ginny to live in. Ron wouldn't want to live in a muggle place, and I'm sure that Parkinson wouldn't either. Do you have someone you'd like to give it to?"

"No, it was just a suggestion. Wait, why don't we give it to Mrs. Wallace?" He suggested. Hermione felt her eyes light up. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"What a brilliant idea, Draco. How about it, Mrs. Wallace, do you want the house?"

"I don't really need it…." She said.

"When you left, did you give up a home with sentimental value to protect my family?"

"Yes, but…" She started, but was cut off by Draco.

"You had to give up something that was special to you for Hermione and her parents. We can't let that go unappreciated."

"We truly don't need the house or the money from it. You could sell it or rent it out or whatever with it. I know it isn't much, but it's the least we can do."

"This is exactly why I never told you this before. I didn't want you to feel indebted to me. I didn't have to do this. I was asked if I would and I accepted. It has been a pleasure living next door to you, dear. I truly miss your company on those lonely Sunday afternoons. I'll tell you what, I'll accept your house if you come and visit me at least once a month." She said. Hermione turned and looked at Draco. As the man, it was his place to agree or disagree with the proposal.

"I believe we can work that out. The only problem is that we're going back to Hogwarts. I'm not sure we'll get clearance to come visit you while at the castle."

"You can start this summer and visit during your holidays." She waved off his concern. "I'll take it. I haven't a clue what I'm going to do with it, but I'll think of something." She said, with a twinkle in here eye. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Mrs. Wallace, enthusiastically. Mrs. Wallace told them to stop by if they had time before they left to go back home that evening. They walked into the house and looked around. Draco was quite impressed with the house that Hermione grew up in.

"Where's your room?" Draco asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"First door on the left at the top of the stairs." Hermione answered as she walked toward the kitchen. She opened the fridge and vanished all the food and drink that was spoiled. Hermione then went through the cabinets and place everything else in a conjured trash bag. They didn't need the food. Hermione conjured up a box and bubble wrap for the dishes and began packing them away.

"What do you want to do with the clothes? Draco asked.

"Bag them up. I plan on offering them to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I think they're all about the same size." Draco nodded and walked off again. She was glad he came. He was close enough to offer the support she needed, but he was also giving her space. Hermione waved her wand so the dishes would finish packing themselves up. She conjured up another box just in case the first box wasn't big enough. She then walked to the living room.

Hermione started crying when she saw the pictures of them. She restored them to how they were supposed to be, and cried even harder. She conjured up a box and lovingly placed each one in the box, crying fresh tears over each picture. She missed them so much. She felt like it was her fault that her parents were dead. Draco walked in a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and cried into his shoulder, until she cried herself out. Hermione looked up at Draco with puffy eyes and gave him a watery smile. She stuttered out an apology, which Draco cut off.

"You do not ever need to apologize to me for crying. This is incredibly hard on you. I understand. You feel like their death was your fault because you sent them to Australia. Hermione, they very well could have died had they stayed here. Sure Mrs. Wallace and whatever other wizards Dumbledore planted around here could have helped, but you don't know that they would have been able to. Besides you didn't know that they're wizards. You did just what you thought you needed to do, and it is not your fault that they died. You did your best to protect them." Draco said. "Look at me." He said, softly. Hermione turned her eyes to Draco. "You are a wonderful witch. You are a brilliant person. You don't need to beat yourself up about things you could not have helped. You did the best you could with the knowledge you had." Draco said. Hermione dried her tears and gave him another smile.

"Thank you for being here for me, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said. She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her closer. He broke it off a minute later. "We really need to get back to it if we want to get done soon." She said. Draco agreed and stood up.

"What do you want me to do now?" He asked, indicating the two boxes labeled _his clothes_ and_her clothes_.

"Can you check on the dishes in the kitchen? I set them to pack themselves." Draco nodded and headed that way without a word. Hermione flicked her wrist and set the living room to packing itself. She followed Draco into the kitchen. "I'm getting hungry." Hermione commented. She suddenly wished she hadn't packed the food away.

"I'll apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and get us some food." Draco said right before he disappeared. Hermione sat down for a minute before getting up to do a walk through. She started upstairs and entered her bedroom. Draco hadn't touched it, but she knew he visited it. She walked into her parent's bedroom. She saw little evidence of them around her. She didn't understand why they didn't sell the house. She made it to where it was their ambition to move to Australia, and they did. Why did they need ties to the house? Hermione found her answer on her mother's dresser. Mrs. Granger wrote her daughter a note.

_My dearest child,_

_I do not know if you exist, but I have vague recollections that you do. My husband says I am crazy and maybe I am. I have talked him out of selling the house on a hunch. I believe you will come to find us. _

_I do not understand why I feel this way, but maybe it's important. Maybe you had something to do with it. If you did, I know you had a good reason to do it. I cannot believe my child would so willingly send us away. We are now off to Australia. If you wish to find us, you may look for us there. I do not know where exactly we are going to settle, but I do know it will be there. I cannot imagine a more beautiful place to spend the rest of my days. I wish I knew why I felt this way, but I'm sure there is a reason. I hope to leave you in peace, and good health. Maybe we will meet again someday, and you can explain just why I feel this way. We do not know what tomorrow may bring. I hope it brings us together again. _

_ Your loving mother_

Hermione felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Even though her mother didn't know she had a daughter, she had a feeling that she did. She clutched the letter to her chest and cried. As she was calming down, she felt arms wrap around her. She handed her husband the letter, which he read quickly, and hugged her. "She couldn't forget about you." He commented quietly. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket, to keep it safe. Hermione would want that last link to her parents, and Draco would make sure she had it. He gently led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione sat down as Draco placed a cup with pumpkin juice inside. She took a drink while he divided up the food.

Hermione nibbled on her roast without really eating. She was too deep in thought about her parents' last days on earth. Who killed them? Did death eaters find them? Or were they killed by muggles? Was it an accident or was it murder? Hermione seriously wasn't sure, and it was giving her a head ache.

After they got done eating, Hermione and Draco gathered up all the boxes they already packed. Draco called for Tipsy to take them to the Manor. Hermione went to each room and waved her wand to make it pack itself. She didn't want to be here any longer. It was depressing her. She couldn't help how she felt. They finished packing their things together in 15 minutes. Hermione watched as Tipsy took all that meant a lot to her away. She wasn't sure she wanted to see it in the Manor, but she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it all.

True to their word, they stopped in at Mrs. Wallace to see her. She told them stories from her life. Hermione and Draco were truly interested and a bit sad when they had to leave. "We'll be back on Sunday." Draco promised. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. Mrs. Wallace hugged them both tightly and placed a tin of biscuits in their hands. "Enjoy these." She said with a smile. Hermione and Draco nodded and left her house hand in hand. They walked back into Hermione's house and disapparated to the Manor.

XXX

Draco watched Hermione walk away from him. He knew it had been hard for her to do. He didn't like seeing her that way. As much as he hated to admit it, she was growing on him. He was starting to feel for her, but that could just be from the bond. Hermione walked around the house, so Draco entered it. He saw all the boxes sitting in the ballroom, and stared at it. He didn't want to move it in case Hermione wanted to move it, but he didn't want to keep it there either. He waved his wand and magically moved it down to the cellar. She could find it there if she chose to go through it herself. He walked to his study and sat down at his desk, cradling his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he was married to Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe he was expected to take care of her. What had his life come to that he had to put up with her for the rest of his life? Not only that, but he had been spending quite a bit of time with her friends. He kind of enjoyed their company, even if the only reason they kept coming around was to make sure their precious friend didn't get hurt by the big bad ex-Death Eater.

Draco hadn't even spent any time with his friends for about a week. He was ashamed. He was also afraid of what they would say when they found out that she was living with him, and he didn't have a problem with it. He couldn't believe what he had done. He picked up a quill and dipped into the ink well on his desk. He was going to write two letters: one to Pansy and one to Blaise.

_My dear friend, Pansy,_

_Darling words cannot express just how….ashamed I am that I haven't spoken to you in a while. Let's just say that I am taking care of my part of the law. I have met my bride and even married her. She is not someone you would approve of, but from what I hear, neither is your groom. We just have to make the best of a bad situation. We get along decently, when we don't bring up the past. She must have read something somewhere about how pureblood witches were supposed to act, because she does a really good job. I have to see your prospective husband (haven't tied the knot already, have you?) quite a bit as they are close friends and I want her to be comfortable here at the manor. She is unaware of my true feelings, so when we do get together, make sure you don't let on to her (I know you'll be able to tell) just how my feelings run. I have to talk to her about her plans for the week before we can set up plans to spend time together. I will try to do better in the future about including by best friend in my life, such that it is._

_ With all my brotherly love,_

_ Draco_

Draco read over his letter with satisfaction and set it to the side. He started his letter to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_I am not sure how you took the Ministry's law, but I hope you got paired with someone decent. Surprisingly, my match (who I wouldn't have picked in a million years) gets along pretty well with me. The new Lady Malfoy is having a bit of trouble adjusting to her station in life. She is used to poverty, and now has wealth. She is growing on me (surprisingly) and lives at the Manor with me. I hope to hear just who you are getting married to; unless you already tied the knot (did you hear who Pansy got?) Once I hear the requested information from you, I will give you the name of who I married to (unless you can guess) _

_Hope all is well,_

_Draco_

Draco dried the ink quickly and put both the letters into envelopes he addressed them to the appropriate recipient and sent them off with his waiting owl. He knew it would be a while before he heard from his friends and didn't sit and wait. He walked outside to see if he could find Hermione.

He found her sitting on the patio. He walked up and sat down with her. "Hey." She said, sadly.

"Hello. You haven't had a tour of your new home yet, have you?" He asked. She looked up at him a bit confused. He didn't want her to dwell on what exactly happened to her parents and was trying to get her mind off of it. She was happy to oblige and stood up.

"No I haven't. I don't believe that it is fitting for the Lady of the House not to know her way around." Hermione said, with a haughty voice. Draco stifled a laugh and took her arm. He led her around the house that was now as much hers as it was his.

Hermione loved her new house. How could she not? She couldn't believe just how many rooms she now had. Draco had told her she had full reign in the decorative area. Hermione was a bit excited. She held her breath when Draco led her to the Master Suite. He opened the door and showed her a main sitting room. "The doors to the left will be mine and the ones to the right are yours, and the one straight ahead is the bedroom. I want mine completely redone before we move in here. I figured you would as well. You are free to get started whenever you please. If I have made plans for the day and they impact you, I will try to inform you before, but I may forget. I apologize in advance for that lack of foresight." He said. Hermione nodded and smiled at him before walking off to explore her new rooms. When she entered her personal bedroom, she was surprised to see that Narcissa's style wasn't too horribly different than Hermione's. Of course she was going to change it completely, but she was pleased with the way it looked. Hermione pulled out her wand and pushed up her sleeves. She quickly shrunk all the furniture and pushed it to one side.

With another wave of her wand, Hermione changed the light pink color to a vibrant blue. She changed the carpet color to a light tan color. She nodded in satisfaction and un-shrunk the bed. She placed it against the far wall, under the window. She changed the curtains to sheer panels in a pretty green. She waved her wand and the entire bedframe changed from the four-poster that Narcissa favored (it reminded Hermione of Hogwarts) to a white canopy bed. Hermione changed the sheets to green to match the curtains. She pulled out the Dresser and changed it to match the bed. She also placed blue and green accents on it. She did the same with all the furniture around the room, making it all match. She turned to the doorway to see Draco appraising her work. "This is beautiful. I like this way better than the way my mother had it." He said. Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she thanked him. "I didn't expect you to get started today." He said.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do with everything. I've decided that, for now, I want to have my own bedroom. I will probably change it later on, but right now I think it's best to keep it this way." Hermione said as they entered the sitting room. Hermione didn't say anything to Draco, only immediately shrunk the furniture, as she did before. Hermione waved her wand and changed the purple walls to bright pink.

"You like the bright colors, don't you?"

"The rest of the house will be in light neutrals. I don't want to have to redo the painting every time we redo the furniture. I want my space to be an appropriate description of me. I like bright colors, and for these few rooms, they will be bright." Hermione answered. Draco nodded his head and went to complete his own rooms.

It took several hours, but soon, the Master Suite was completely redone. Draco was pleasantly surprised with how Hermione had done the Master bedroom. She did the walls in deep purple. The furniture was black and the bedspread was grey with purple on it. She hung a greyscale picture of the Eiffel Tower on the wall. He would never think of doing something like that, but she made it work. He was also surprised that her study was bright green, Slytherin Green. She even accented it in silver. He laughed when saw it. She smiled sheepishly. "I have always loved green and silver. I can't help it. I believe that it is the best combination." She combined two rooms to make one. She wanted her library to be accessed through her study.

Next they toured Draco's rooms. He chose to stay with darker colors. His rooms were a bedroom (he admitted that he only had it because it was tradition), a study, a sitting room, and a potions lab. Hermione was surprised when she entered it how big it was on the inside. He admitted that he magically expanded the room to make room for his potions supplies. Their shared sitting room was tan. Hermione, true to her word, made their shared space neutral. She chose dark cherry wood furniture. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful the Master Suite was now. "I believe we can move in here tonight. The question is, would you rather your clothes are in your own bedroom, or the shared bedroom?" Draco asked. Hermione considered for a moment.

"Put them in the shared room. We are married, are we not? Why not share a room?" Hermione answered bravely. Draco smiled at the blush that crossed her face and called for Mipsy and Tipsy.

"I would like for you two to get our clothes and put them in the shared bedroom closet." The twins nodded their heads and with a pop were gone. Hermione and Draco leisurely walked through the hall. Jokingly, Hermione changed the wall colors to bright pink, which Draco accented with black. It actually looked pretty good, if not loud, but before they had the chance to change it back, Minnie announced that the Parkinson Weasleys were here. Draco and Hermione exchanged confused looks before walking down to greet their guests. "We weren't expecting you, though we are pleased to welcome you to our home." Draco said, formally.

"Thank you and we apologize for the unannounced visit. We were wishing greatly to see our friends and hoped you were available." Pansy answered, sheepishly. Draco gave her his familiar smile, which encouraged her to run and give him a hug. At that, the formality dropped and things were comfortable. Well, as comfortable as they could be. Hermione hooked her hand in the crook of Ron's arm and they went on a walk while Pansy and Draco sat down to talk.

"How's he treating you?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at the slight protectiveness in his voice.

"He's treating me well. We just got done redecorating the Master Suite. This morning we cleaned out my parents' house and gave it away." Hermione said.

"I bet that was hard, he wouldn't let you go alone?"

"I didn't want to. He gave me the space I needed, but he was close when I needed someone close. I appreciate what he has done for me. Has Draco spoken to you about Pansy's trust yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he did that the other day when you and Ginny were in her room. I'm glad he did. Now that I have a trust set up for her, she won't spend all our money." Ron said.

"Do you think we'll ever be happy with them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, love. I know we wouldn't have been happy with each other, but I don't know, maybe? We get along alright, but it's a major adjustment. Pansy's making me take proper etiquette lessons. Ginny's making Harry take them with me." Ron said. Hermione hid a laugh. From what I hear, that's probably best. Draco is making us attend your gathering this Friday." Hermione said.

"Good, I'm glad you're going to be there. Harry and Ginny are attending as well." Ron said. "Are you and Draco hosting any?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. He may have us planned to host one, but if he does, he has the house elves doing it. He hasn't said anything to me, but we don't talk about serious things, not really." Hermione said. She knew it couldn't go on like that, but she also knew that this is the only way they were not going to make each other miserable.

XXX

Hermione was angry. She was absolutely livid with Draco. "I cannot believe you are expecting me to wear that. It is completely see through. You expect me to wear that!?" She said. Draco shrank back. He hadn't realized that it was see through. He just didn't pay attention.

"I'm sure you can find something to wear underneath it." He said. He only tried to help.

"No, I cannot! Ginny!" Hermione called for her friend. "Go get ready with Harry." She said. Ginny ran in the room looking confused. Comprehension dawned on her face as she saw the dress Draco picked out. "Help." Hermione pleaded with her friend. Ginny looked sympathetic and ran into Hermione's closet. Draco walked out quietly and went to join Harry getting ready. Harry and Ginny came to the Manor to get ready so they could arrive at the party together. Ginny ran back out at that time with a more appropriate dress for Hermione to wear. This one was a ball gown. The color scheme was blue and green, and this dress was a deep blue dress. Ginny was wearing a green dress. Ginny quickly fixed Hermione's hair and sat her down and did her makeup. Hermione was stunning when Ginny was done with her.

"Herm, I think you should give Draco a chance. I'm sure he was only trying to help. Men are useless at picking out clothes, you know that." Ginny said. "He didn't mean any harm."

"I'll forgive him when he apologizes."

"What does he have to apologize for?"

"Who do you think picked that dress at the store?" Hermione said. Ginny started to laugh. Then she stopped short.

"You know what? I think that dress would look stunning with a leotard underneath. He's right, put something on underneath and it'll be perfect." Ginny said, thoughtfully. They didn't have time to do it now, but Hermione realized that she owed Draco an apology.

As the girls entered the Master Sitting Room, the boys stood up. They were both very pleased with how their wives looked. Hermione walked up to Draco, but before she could say anything he blurted out an apology.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really thought that it would look beautiful on you. When I bought it, I pictured red underneath it. I thought you could wear a leotard or something underneath it. I didn't mean…."Hermione held up her hand to silence him.

"I know. Ginny made me realize how wrong I was for getting angry at you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped. I should have picked something out myself. I guess part of my anger is due to the fact that we have to go to this. I'd rather stay in and read a book." Hermione said. Harry laughed and they all walked down the stairs. Draco took Hermione's hand into his and apparated them to the Parkinson Manor. The four walked up and were immediately greeted by Pansy and Ron, who was smiling pleasantly despite himself.

"Welcome to our home. I am Pansy Parkinson Weasley, and this is my husband, Ron Weasley. We hope you enjoy yourselves this evening and that this night would be a night to remember." Pansy said. It was obvious that she had her greeting memorized. Her father was watching them carefully, and Draco wondered what they did to cause that.

Mr. Parkinson walked up to the group and greeted them. "I hope you enjoy yourselves this evening. I am Lord Parkinson. This is my wife, Lady Parkinson, and that over there is my daughter and her husband," He said husband through gritted teeth, "Pansy and Ronald Weasley. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"I am Lord Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Lady Hermione Malfoy." Draco said.

"I am Lord Harry Potter and this is my wife, Lady Ginevra Potter." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny curtsied when their names were called.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you both. The bar is that way and the dance floor is just beyond." He said, as way of dismissal. Draco led Hermione on to the dance floor, where he and Harry got the girls drinks. Hermione and Ginny were wondering what Ron did to piss off his father-in-law. The boys returned with Pansy and Ron not far behind them.

"What did you do to piss of your father, Pans?" Draco said. Hermione lightly smacked him to shut him up, which he ignored.

"He caught us shagging." Pansy said, as if it were normal."

"You're married, how did that piss him off?"

"He wasn't expecting us to shag so quickly. I think he expected us to wait until the three month mark and then shag." Draco and Harry laughed while Hermione and Ginny smacked them a little harder than Hermione did before.

"It was very embarrassing." Ron said his ears pink. "Gin, I hope Dad walks in on you and Harry."

"He won't. We place a locking spell on our door at night so they can't walk in on us." Ginny said, sticking out her tongue.

"Pansy's dad doesn't go into her room, ever. Where were you two shagging exactly?" Draco asked. Pansy had the grace to look embarrassed at that question.

"We were in the pool. He decided he wanted to swim with us, but we weren't expecting him. Killed the mood instantly." Pansy explained. Ron's ears were bright red now as Hermione and Ginny laughed at his misfortune. Before they could say anything else, Pansy was dragging Ron to the stairs.

"Welcome, all to our humble party." Mr. Parkinson said. "We are very pleased to have some very prominent Lords in attendance tonight. This party is part to celebrate the wonders of summer and it is in part to celebrate the marriage of my daughter to a fine young man." He said the last part the clenched teeth. "I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." People clapped and Ron led Pansy to the dance floor. They danced to two songs before rejoining their friends.

"I can't believe they made us do that!" Ron fumed.

"I told you he would as payback for what we did. He shouldn't do it again." Pansy said, glad it was over. Blaise Zabini walked up at that time.

"Hey all." He said.

"Where's your wife?" Ron asked, sulkily.

"Haven't gotten married yet. We decided to wait until the last day. We already have an appointment with the minister of when we are going to tie the knot. Believe me; if you had to marry her, you would too." Blaise said with a shudder.

"Who are you marrying?" Draco asked, casually. Blaise knew him better than to believe that Draco wasn't more than just making polite conversation.

"I'm marrying Lavender Brown." He said with a grimace. The group groaned with him. There was nothing worse than having to marry Lavender Brown. "So, Malfoy, are you holding the annual Bash at your place this year?" He asked casually.

"Haven't decided yet. We have a lot going on and as my wife just lost her parents and I just lost mine, we have been in a mourning stage. I'm not sure if we'll have the manor ready at that time. You will all receive an exclusive invitation to our bash."

XXX

The party ended on a high note and the guests went home one by one. Hermione and Draco walked up to the Master Suite in silence. "I think we should do the party." Hermione said suddenly.

"You do realize that it's a lot of planning to do on short notice, don't you? The party will be held in 3 weeks and the invites have to go out by Tuesday, latest. Are you sure you want to do that?" Draco asked.

"What do I have but time? It'll look bad if we don't do it, though everyone will say they understand our reasoning. I think we should man up and do it." Hermione said, with fire lit under her.

"Okay, we can start tomorrow morning." Draco said with a smile. He kissed Hermione good night at the sitting room and made to move to his private bedroom. He stopped when Hermione called out his name. "Yes?"

"Would you sleep with me?" Hermione asked. She had been sleeping in the Master Bedroom for a while, but Draco didn't want to pressure her, so he wouldn't share it with her until she asked. He felt his heart leap into his chest. He knew, realistically, that she didn't love him yet, as he didn't love her yet, but he also knew that this meant she at least liked him and wasn't only tolerating him.

"Of course I will." He said, crossing over to her and giving her a small, but gentle kiss. Hermione almost melted into his touch. She led him to their bed and went into the closet. She pulled out the see through dress and put it on. She admitted to herself that she did look good, but she showed way too much. Hermione took a deep breath and walked out into the room. She looked at Draco as he took in her appearance.

"You look, amazing isn't a strong enough word. You were right; you are not wearing that outside of this room." He said with a growl. *edited sex scene*

When they were done, he collapsed against her. He rolled himself to other side of the bed. She curled up next to him and uttered words he never thought he would hear. "I think I could love you." Before he could respond, she was asleep. Draco smiled as he watched his sleeping beauty. It wasn't long before he was sleeping against her.

The next morning Hermione and Draco met with the house elves to plan the party. Hermione was actually a little bit excited, even though she knew they would have to invite some people she wouldn't want, such as Lavender Brown, who would be married to Blaise at that time.

The days passed quickly and soon, the party was upon them. Hermione nervously ran around making sure everything was perfect. She dressed and looked immaculate ten minutes before the guests were supposed to start arriving. Draco chuckled and tried to calm her down. "How am I supposed to calm down? If this party is a complete disaster, then we will be the laughing stock of the world. Especially since this is our first time hosting a party, and this particular party is an annual thing, a certain standard is expected." Hermione explained.

"Herm, love, if you keep on jumping from thing to thing we will get a bad report. You have to relax. You have to at least appear to calm down and look relaxed. I want tonight to be a success as much as you do, and I'm as nervous as you are, but can you tell?"

"No, I can't. Okay, I get it." Hermione visibly relaxed, though Draco knew she was still a nervous wreck. Five minutes later, Hermione and Draco had the wards allow those with an invitation through and the party was going. Before long, Harry and Ginny were walking through. Hermione walked up to them and greeted them the way Draco told her to. "Good evening, and welcome to the Annual Malfoy Bash. The bar is that way and the dance floor is this way. I hope you have a wonderful, unforgettable evening." She said. Harry and Ginny fought the urge to laugh. "Hey, you two will have to do this too when you get a house of your own." Hermione said. That sobered them right up.

"Why is it so important to be included in this community?" Ginny asked, sulkily.

"Because this group of people controls the ministry. If we have a say in it, then we can have a part in how the ministry is run. They will all make it the same laws again and again and we will be in as bad a place as we were before. We want to prevent that." Draco answered quietly. Harry and Ginny looked a bit surprised. "Come on, Hermione, it's time for our introduction." He led her up to the steps and they got everyone's attention. "We would like to welcome you all to our lovely home. My wife has worked hard to make it a home that is ours, and not my parents." Draco started. He had to play this carefully, as most people respected Lucius Malfoy. He pretended to get choked up. "I wish my mother and father could be here to see the man I've become and the wife I have. Under the circumstances with which we got married, it is understandable that we don't love each other yet. But I must admit that I am dangerously close to falling in love with her." Draco took a deep calming breath. "This bash, as usual, is for two reasons. The first is to bring a smashing end to the party season and the second is to celebrate that we can all attend Hogwarts and work on finishing our education. For many here in attendance tonight, including my wife and I, this will be our final year at the great school. Also we have the two head students chosen to attend the school tonight. The Head Girl is none other than my lovely wife, Hermione Malfoy." He paused while a round of applause was given for her. "The Head Boy is, embarrassingly enough, myself." He said. He paused again while another round of applause was given for him. "Now, without further ado, we wish to have a wonderful and unforgettable evening. Enjoy." Draco said, as he led Hermione off the steps. Hermione and Draco walked around the party to make sure they talked to everyone. It was a long and exhausting night.

A few hours later, Draco and Hermione were sitting in their sitting room with Harry and Ginny, Pansy and Ron, and Blaise and Lavender. "Did you have to announce that I was Head Girl like that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's a great honor." Draco replied. "Mipsy." He called. When the house elf appeared he asked, "Could you bring us three bottles of firewhiskey and 8 glasses?" He asked. She squeaked her reply and a minute later, the glasses and the firewhiskey was sitting on the table. Draco poured everyone a glass and they all visibly relaxed, when the alcohol hit their systems.

XXX

The next morning, all woke up with a major hangover. Draco was pleased to see that Mipsy brought everyone a hangover potion. Once drank, the hangovers disappeared. "Good morning all." Draco said.

"Good morning." Was the general reply.

"Is anyone hungry?" Hermione asked, finally emerging. Draco took her a hangover potion and she took it in the privacy of their bedroom. Everyone grunted and Hermione took that as a yes. "Tipsy." She called. "Will you bring us breakfast in here?" She asked. Tipsy disappeared and soon reappeared with breakfast. That perked everyone up.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked around the estate. She could almost fool herself into believing things were just like they used to be. "So, falling in love, are you?" Harry teased.

"Hush it, Harry. He is my husband. And, I don't know, he's really sweet. It won't last, though." She predicted.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"We haven't talked about the past yet. When we do, I know it'll be put a strain on our 'perfect' relationship. I don't know. I just expect us to get angry at each other and for things to be worse than they were before." Hermione said. Unbeknownst to them, Draco was having the exact same conversation with his friends in the castle.

"Pans, I can't help it, I'm falling for her, but it won't last."

"Have you even tried to talk about it?"

"No, but…" Draco started.

"No buts, Dray." Pansy interrupted him. "I personally think she is falling for you as well." Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. Blaise just started laughing. He got defensive when his friends looked at him.

"What? I can't believe that you didn't know that! That's all most people would talk about last night at the party." Blaise said. "How did you not hear that?"

"How does everyone know more about my wife than I do?" Draco asked. Pansy and Blaise laughed. At that moment, the subject of their discussion walked back in. Harry and Ginny bade everyone goodbye, as did Pansy and Ron. Blaise stayed a minute longer, Lavender went home right after breakfast and he was dreading returning. Nevertheless, he had to leave, if for no other reason than to give Draco and Hermione time to talk. And they would talk, just not on this day.

**A/N: Don't forget to post a review, and thank you in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about the delay. I got caught up in life events and could not get online. I hope you all will forgive me and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3: The Return to Hogwarts

"Hermione, you need to get up or we're going to be late!" Draco said. It was the day before the Hogwarts Express was taking off and they had last minute plans with their friends.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Five till ten." He said. They were to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at ten-thirty. Draco was right. They would be late.

"Damn. How could you let me sleep in?" She asked, accusingly.

"I didn't let you sleep in; you did that on your own. I've been trying to get you up for thirty minutes now." Draco answered, after picking out clothes for her. "Here, I thought I could help you out a little bit." He said. Hermione thanked him, while running to the shower. It would have to be a quick one, but this wasn't the first time she's had to hurry to get things done.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione was ready. She had to sit down for a minute, as the rushing wore her out. "Why the bloody hell am I so exhausted?" She mumbled under her breath. Draco heard and looked at her in concern.

"Do we need to cancel?" He asked. She shook her head no, so he grabbed her hand and apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sat down in a large booth while Draco ordered them butterbeer.

Before long Pansy and Ginny were joining her and Draco while Harry and Ron went to get drinks for their wives. Blaise came last, and alone. "Where's your _lovely_ wife?" Harry asked.

"She, sadly, decided to stay home today. I am really broken up about her not wanting to be seen with me." Blaise said. Draco snorted and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What was the excuse this time?" Draco asked. Every time they had a gathering, Lavender bowed out. She always had a variety of excuses and never used the same one twice.

"I think she actually went with the truth this time. She said that she still has feelings for Ron. She knows that he's not with Pansy on his own, but he wasn't with her before this law either. She loves him, and was planning on talking to him about resuming their relationship when school started again. She said it hurts her to see him with someone else." Blaise said. All eyes turned to Ron to see how he processed this information.

"The answer would have been no. I mean, she's a great girl and everything, but she is really annoying. Seriously, she called me Won-Won." Ron said causing Harry and Hermione to snort in their drinks. Ron was severely embarrassed by that and usually refused to talk about it. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stared at him in surprise. Ginny smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Blaise said. "She better not start calling me anything like that, or I will have to put her in her place." Blaise said.

"I can see it now. 'Blaisy-Waisy'." Ginny said. Everyone laughed and Blaise sulked. Hermione stopped suddenly as she felt a wave of nausea come over here. Hermione jumped up and ran to the loo. Ginny looked at Draco in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. She said earlier that she was really exhausted and she slept really late today. Ginny, can you go check on her?" Draco asked. Before he even finished the question, Ginny was halfway there.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel like shit." She answered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You don't think you're pregnant, do you?" Ginny asked. Hermione felt her jaw drop. She never thought about that. Ginny pulled out her wand and cast the pregnancy charm. Hermione's belly glowed pink, which means she was. Hermione met Ginny's worried eyes. "I don't know what to say." Ginny said.

"Me either. I have to tell Draco, though." Hermione said. She walked out the door to see Draco standing worringly by it.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione just shook her head, unable to speak. She gave a pleading look to Ginny, who told Draco to take Hermione home.

The couple bade goodbye to their friends before flooing home. Ginny explained that Hermione's nausea might be increased if they apparated. Once home, Draco looked to Hermione expecting an explanation. "I'm…" She started. She was having trouble wrapping her head around it, let alone trying to explain it to someone else. "I'm…pregnant." She finally squeaked out. Draco just sat there, stunned. He wasn't sure he heard right.

"Did you just say that you're pregnant?" He asked. When she nodded, he said, "How can you be pregnant? We use a contraceptive charm every time."

"I don't know. Ginny just did the pregnancy charm on me, and that confirmed it. I am pregnant. We are going to be parents." She said. "The Hogwart's Express leaves tomorrow, how do we handle that?" She asked.

"When we get to Hogwarts, we'll talk to McGonagall and Pompfrey. They'll know what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if they took pregnant students into account, considering most of the seventh year is married, along with some of the sixth." Draco said. "Until we know anything for sure, we won't panic." Draco said. Hermione nodded in relief. Hearing how he was taking it relaxed her. Hermione couldn't help but be afraid.

XXX

Draco and Hermione were early to the station, and since no one was seeing them off, they immediately got on the train. They found a compartment large enough for all their friends and sat down. Before long their friends joined them in silence. Ginny hadn't told anyone what was going on, but they all knew something was. No one was fooled, but respected their friends enough to not ask about it. Everyone but Lavender, that is. "What is everyone's problem?" She asked. Blaise glared at her, which she promptly ignored. "Why does everyone look like someone died? Am I not part of this group, too? What does everyone know that I don't?"

"Oh, that list is long, dear Lavender." Hermione answered. Draco raised an eyebrow at his wife's snappy answer, but didn't say anything. He figured it was just hormones. "And no, you aren't a part of our group. We tolerate you for Blaise's sake, because if we don't, it'll make his life even harder than it already will be, having to live with you. Just because you're married to him, doesn't mean you have to stay with him all the time. Why don't you go find Parvati or something?" Hermione said. Everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Lavender huffed and stormed out.

"That was brilliant, Hermione. Mind you, I'm going to pay for that later, but that was brilliant." Blaise said. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"What has gotten into you, 'Mione?" Harry asked, when they calmed down a bit.

"I have something to tell you all, and I don't want it around the school so Lavender cannot know." Hermione addressed the entire group. They all nodded and waited while she put a silencing charm on the door. "Yesterday, I slept late, and was extremely tired when I got done getting ready. Then I got sick at the Leaky Cauldron. When Ginny and I were in the bathroom, we did a pregnancy charm. I'm pregnant." Hermione said. Everyone stared with their mouths open, well everyone except Ginny.

"Don't you use a contraceptive charm?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Yeah, that's just it. We always use one. I don't understand how she's pregnant."

"You don't think the Ministry had anything to do with your contraceptive charm working do you?" Ron asked. Blaise and Draco shook his head, but Harry considered Ron carefully.

"Ron may be right. It wouldn't surprise me if they figured out how to change what an incantation means. They could have changed it to a fertility spell. That way everyone wanting to avoid having children will immediately get pregnant." Harry said. "I don't think Kingsley would stoop that low. And they should only do that if we're nearing the deadline and haven't had a child yet. I'm not sure they thought this through." Harry finished. Draco and Blaise exchanged glances.

"If that's true, then it'll be more than us that's having a baby. I wouldn't doubt that students who aren't married yet don't know, especially since we didn't." Draco said.

"Has anyone actually read the law? Not just the part they told us in their letters or in the Daily Prophet, but actually read the law? If not, then it may be in there. It's a dirty trick, but perfectly legal." Hermione said. Nobody knew what to say to that. Hermione looked at Draco to see what he thought.

"We'll have to get ahold of the law." Draco said.

"Kreacher." Harry called. Kreacher popped in their midst. "Can you go to the ministry and tell them that your master requests an official copy of the marriage law?" Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

"Never would have thought of that." Draco said, sheepishly. Just then, the lunch trolley rolled up. The boys all got food for them and their wives and sat back down. Hermione nibbled on a cauldron cake, still feeling a bit queasy, while everyone else dug in.

Eventually the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station and was soon emptied of all students. Hermione and Draco got into one of the first carriages, needing to talk to Professor McGonagall. As soon as they saw her, they went up to her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"Hermione's pregnant." Draco said, cooly. "She's having a baby. We've been married about a month and a half and we're having a baby. We don't know how to take that, professor, and we're not sure how we're going to be able to finish our education when we have to look after a baby."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this. I knew they were being stupid when they made that law." She said. "I will talk to you after the feast." She said, worriedly. Hermione and Draco nodded and went off to their separate tables.

Once they were seated, Professor McGonagall walked out of the hall to bring in the new first years. "As the last year didn't do much good, we are going to do a placement test tomorrow to see what year you should actually be in. Whichever year that is, it is the year you will be placed with." She said, once the sorting was done. "I am sorry that it has come to this, but most of you know the Ministry has placed a Marriage Law this summer. When you turn 17, you will be expected to marry someone they choose for you. You have 3 months from the date to have the bonding ceremony and to consummate the marriage. Something you should be told from the beginning, and I'm sorry for those who weren't and now have to suffer the consequences of that, is contraceptive charms are now disabled. I have no idea how they managed to do that, but they have. We are providing something called condoms to the married couples who do not wish to become parents yet. For those of you who are already expecting a baby, I am dreadfully sorry that you have to go through this and I will talk to you about your options in private. Also, I need all the married couples to stay behind as well to see your rooms.

"Now, I have a few start-of-term notices. One, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students not accompanied by a member of faculty. Two, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you all that the list of banned items is fixed to his door. Anyone caught with a banned item will be placed into detention. Thirdly, the married students will have their own quarters, which I will show you after the feast. I would like to introduce you to your new teachers. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught to you by Bill Weasley. Muggle Studies will be taught by Maria Tompkins. Muggle Studies is required for all students to take. It is one of the many changes to the school to help promote inter house unity and to, hopefully, prevent another war from happening. Also, starting tomorrow at breakfast, you are no longer required to sit by house table." This announcement was met by many gasps. "The Welcoming Feast is the only time you are required to sit by house. The common rooms will now be open until dinner. After that, you must know the password to enter the common rooms. The dorm rooms are off limits to everyone except those who are living there. And finally, I need to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl. This year, the Head Boy and Girl is a married couple. They are Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Now, tuck in." She finished her speech and sat down. The table magically filled up with food, and Hermione put very little on her plate.

"Truthfully, I'm afraid to eat much." She said, sadly. Hermione was eating a little and didn't look queasy. "What do you think about what the ministry did?"

"It was a low and dirty trick. We should have been told. I'm going to give Kingsley a piece of my mind when I see him." Hermione said. She was extremely angry.

"He may not have known." Harry said.

"Harry, he read the law in its entirety before it was passed. He read it after it was passed, he told me. He knew and unless there's a provision that he wasn't allowed to tell us, then he should have told us. We would have been careful. We thought we were being careful." Hermione said, laying her head in hands.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione." Ginny said, rubbing her back. "You do need to see Madame Pompfrey and start your prenatal care though. You may not be ready for a baby yet, but do you really want to lose this one?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't. I'd rather have to struggle through school and have my baby than anything else. I guess I'm still in shock." Hermione replied.

Before much longer, the feast came to an end. All of Hermione's friends wished her luck as they were taken off with their spouses to see the rooms they will be given. Hermione looked around to see who stayed behind. She was surprised to see that she and Draco weren't the only ones. In fact, Greg and Parvati Goyle also stayed behind. Hermione took Draco's hand as he sat down with her. "I'm glad it isn't more students than this who will have a harder time. Sometime in the next couple of days, you need to go see Madame Pompfrey to start your prenatal care. You're school year will be much harder this year than any other year." Professor McGonagall started.

"It is not only your N.E.W.T.s year, but you also are expecting children. You will have to deal with the child no matter what you do regarding your education. Your options stand thus: The wife may either drop her classes, or she may finish. She will still be allowed to live in the castle as long as her husband is in attendance. If she chooses to continue her education, arrangements will be needed for the child after he/she is born. You will be given a week off from classes to adjust to your new addition, and light work for a month after that. We can't give you more than that, considering it is your N.E.W.T year. You will need to find someone to watch the child when you are in class." Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Hermione and I are both top of our class. I take excellent notes. If I promise her to write down everything, I know she would read it word for word. Could she be excused from classes? Arrangements could be made for her tests to take them separately when someone could watch the baby. Of course, that's only if she agrees to it." Draco said.

"That is a wonderful solution, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I believe, if Mrs. Malfoy agrees, that would work perfectly. Does anybody else have any questions?" Hermione shook her head no. "Alright, we'll show you where you're sleeping and I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow to take the placement test. If you decide that the wife should drop out, then please make that decision carefully. I don't want it hastily decided, as it affects you for the rest of your lives. I wish you all a good night." She said. Professor Weasley walked up to the group.

"Hello, all. Four married couples will share a common room. All the married suites are on the fourth floor. If you'll follow me, I will show you the hall. You will find your name on a plaque with the other three couples who will be sharing the room with you." He said. He quickly lead them up. "Please find your room and stand outside. I will give the password for your room to open up. Your other roommates can explain everything else to you once you are inside." He said. Hermione and Draco found their room. They were excited to see that they were sharing with their friends. Hermione sighed a sigh of relief to know who they were paired with. Bill walked up to them to let them into their rooms. "Defense, Bill?" Hermione said. "Oops, I mean, Professor Weasley." Bill smiled at that.

"Yeah, McGonagall asked me. Fleur is excited. She said she loved this castle and to spend time in it again would be wonderful. You know, Hermione, I'm sure Fleur wouldn't mind watching your little one when the time comes, but you'd have to ask her." Bill said. Hermione thanked him in appreciation as he said the password (united we stand). Hermione and Draco walked in to see a very elegant common room. Their friends were sitting around the room waiting on them.

"You're back. How many are pregnant, and what're your options?" Ginny asked.

"6 different couples are pregnant. McGonagall told us our options were to stay in school or drop out. If we stay, we'll get a week off when the baby is born and light schoolwork for a month after that. Draco suggested, and I might agree, that he be allowed to take really good notes in every class and I can take my tests when I'm available. There is no way I am not finishing school." Hermione said.

"How about handling your head duties?" Harry asked.

"We'll take it as we go. She said to go see Pompfrey as soon as we could to start our prenatal care." Hermione said. She yawned and Draco took that as a sign that they needed to sleep.

"We're going to bed. We'll see you all in the morning." He said. After the goodnights were said, the couple found their room. Hermione moaned when they walked in. "What's wrong, love?"

"We still have to unpack." Hermione said.

"You sit back and relax, I'll unpack for you." Draco said. Hermione smiled in appreciation. "When I find some of your sleepwear, I'll hand it to you so you can change." He said. Hermione smiled again. She watched in silence as Draco began unpacking their things. He did Hermione's first. He began magicking her belongings into her wardrobe, closet, and desk. The whole process took around ten minuetes before he was done. She was now relaxing in her favorite pajama bottoms and a tank top while Draco unpacked his things. "You might have to rearrange your things so you can find them easier, but I did the best I could." He said with his back turned to her. When she didn't respond, he turned and looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly and walked back out to the common room.

"I thought you were going to bed." Blaise said as he saw Draco.

"I unpacked and Hermione's asleep. I'm not really tired, and I don't want to disturb her." Draco said.

XXX

Hermione woke up feeling a bit refreshed the next morning. She looked over next to her and saw Draco was still sleeping. She stretched and used their in suite bathroom. She looked around the room for the first time. There were two wardrobes, two desks, and one large closet. She peeked into the closet to see it was much bigger than she originally thought it would be. She picked out some clothes and checked the time. She woke Draco up. "Dray, you need to get up. We have an hour before breakfast." She said. "Thank you for unpacking for me last night. I appreciate it." She said.

"It was no problem at all, Hermione." He said before getting ready. They walked down to the Great Hall and saw their friends. "Good morning all." He said.

"Good morning, Draco, Hermione." Blaise said. Lavaneder was, once again, missing. Hermione looked down the table to see her sitting and whispering furiously with Parvati. "I told her she wasn't allowed to tell people, but Parvati is pregnant too, and she has no such qualms with spreading rumors either. Sorry."

"I'm not surprised. It wouldn't have stayed a secret for long anyways." Hermione said, helping herself to some bacon and toast. "Is everyone ready for this placement test?" She asked. Groans were heard all around.

"Mine will probably say third year." Ron said, amidst laughter.

"It will probably either say sixth year or seventh. It really is a good idea." Hermione said. Everyone groaned again.

"Herm, you know how we feel about talking about tests before and after the bloody thing." Harry said, laying his head on the table.

"And you know how I feel about being called Herm." She said, suddenly on the verge of tears.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said. Draco glared at him while hugging his wife closely. She calmed herself down and smiled brightly. "Please say that's just the hormones and you are not suddenly very emotional."

"It probably is just the hormones. I don't know why I was about to cry. You weren't offensive or anything." She said thoughtfully. The group fell into silence as everyone was anticipating the test they were about to take.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Each age group will have two hours to take the test. If you do not know the answer to a question, please just skip it. This test will not count toward your final score, it is only for information purposes. We need to know where you are in your studies. The first years will start it at 8, the second years, at 10:15, Lunch will be served from 12:30 to 1:15, the third years will take it from 1:30 to 3:45, the fourth years will take it from 4:00 to 6:00. We will then have dinner and the testing will continue tomorrow at 8:00 for the fifth years, 10:15 for the sixth years, lunch at 12:30, and the seventh years will take it at 1:30. The results will be given out by dinner tomorrow for everyone, and as the day after is Saturday, we will began classes on Monday." She said. "The tests will take place in here, and as it is nearing 8, I ask everyone but the first years to please leave." She said. The hall slowly emptied out of all except the first years. Hermione decided to go ahead and see Madame Pomfrey and get it over with.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Hospital Wing to see Parvati had the same idea. "If you two will wait right there, I'll be with you as soon as I get done over here." She said when she way them. A few minutes later, they were ushered to a bed where they sat and waited. "Okay, I am assuming you are pregnant as well?" She said. Hermione nodded and noted the agitation on her face. "Oh, dear, I am an not mad at you, I am mad at the Ministry for doing this to kids." She said while she set up. "I see you are 6 weeks along and are doing well. The baby is very healthy. You need to take a vial of prenatal potion every day. I stocked up but I still can't give you more than a month's right now." She said.

"Don't worry about the potion. If you could give us a few days worth, we'll buy our own so you don't have to give us your store." Draco said.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that is very helpful. Mrs. Malfoy, you are not to overexert yourself in any way. You can carry on with life normally. No alcohol, raw meat, or flying. I do not want to risk your baby's safety. If you have any concerns, please do not to hesitate to come back and see me." She said. Another couple walked in as Hermione and Draco walked out. They walked to their room to put the potion on their bed. Draco scrawled out a quick order for more prenatal potion before heading to the Owlry. Hermione went sat at her desk and began looking over her text books. She wanted to be ready for the test tomorrow. Before much longer, Hermione fell asleep at the desk.

Draco walked in to see his wife asleep at the desk. He smiled and gently woke her up. It was time for lunch. They walked down to the Great Hall with their friends once again. They noticed the first years didn't look too happy. "I wonder how hard this test is." Draco said.

"I think they're giving the same test to all years. What year you're in depends on how much you can complete correctly." Luna Lovegood said, as she sat down with them.

"Luna, who're you paired with?" Ginny asked.

"I'm paired with Theo Nott." She said with a frown. Draco and Blaise exchanged worried looks. They didn't like Luna, but it was obvious their friends did, and they didn't trust Theo.

"Just be careful with Theo, alright Luna." Draco said with a frown. Luna gave her dreamy smile and sat down with a copy of the Quibbler to eat.

XXX

The next day, Hermione was nervous. Their test wasn't until 1:30, but she couldn't help but be nervous. All reports of the test was the same. It started with first year knowledge and worked its way up. It was hardest when you were in the year you were supposed to be in, but most said they could answer a few of the questions, if not a lot. Hermione sighed. She was tired, but didn't have time to sleep. She had to study for the test. She couldn't bear to have to repeat her sixth year.

The morning past quicker than the seventh years would have liked and before they knew it, they were sitting for their placement test. Most of the questions were easy. In fact, most of the seventh years passed through most of the test within 20 minutes.

One hour and 30 minutes into the test, Hermione put her quill down with a frown. She was able to answer all the questions with no difficulty whatsoever and from what McGonagall said, the last bit of questions was what they were supposed to learn in their seventh year. Hermione stood up and handed in her test. From the look on McGonagall's face, she was the first to actually finish the test. Hermione went back to her desk to gather her things and headed up stairs to her room to lie down. Right as she was falling asleep, Draco walked in. "Hey," She said sleepily as she looked at him.

"Hey, baby. Don't mind me. I'm going to let you sleep. I just wanted to get a book."

"Lay down with me?" She asked. Draco nodded and set the alarm. He lay down next to his wife and held her close. What seemed like minutes later, the alarm was going off and the couple slowly got out of bed. "What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's 5:30. We have 30 minutes before dinner. We find out our place in 30 minutes. How did you think you did?"

"I don't know. I was able to easily answer all the questions, but that concerns me. Even the sixth years said it was incredibly hard, but I didn't find it hard at all." Hermione answered. "How do you think you did?"

"I did alright. Some of the questions were harder than others, but overall it was easy." He answered as he pulled his shirt on over his head. Hermione smiled as she put on her shoes. They met their friends by the door and were soon walking down to the Great Hall. They sat down in their seats as the Headmistress was standing to address the students.

"We have successfully finished grading your assessments and during the course of the dinner will be handing them back to you. I was quite surprised by some of the test scores and some of you have a note on yours to see me." She said. Four teachers started walking down each table and tapping a stack of papers. The papers then held the test that student took.

When Bill got to Hermione, he gave her a smile as he handed her test over. Hermione looked at it. She expected to do well, but this was ridiculous. Written on the top of her test was:

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_You did exceptionally well on your test. I would like to speak to you after_

_dinner concerning the completion of your educational process. Great Work!_

Hermione quickly leafed through hers and didn't find a single thing wrong, not even on the seventh year level. She felt relieved. She handed hers to Draco and took his. She was glad to see the same note written on the top of his, but he missed two questions. He hugged her and told her he was proud of her. "How'd you do, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione handed her test over. It was quickly passed around.

"Damn, Hermione, you did amazing!" Harry said. He passed his test over to see a rather average test. All their friends (including Ginny) were approved to start the seventh year.

When dinner was done, Hermione and Draco stayed behind. A few others were there as well, but not that many. "Thank you all for staying. There are a variety of reasons for you staying so if you could all sit tight, one of the members of faculty will address you shortly." She said. A few minutes later, the hall was cleared of everyone but McGonagall, Hermione, and Draco. Some of the students left in tears and some left in high spirits. "Based on your test scores, you two could pass your N.E.W.T.s tomorrow." She said, bluntly.

"Do you recommend that?" Draco asked.

Professor McGonagall considered her words carefully. "Normally, no, I wouldn't, but considering that you are expecting a child before the school year lets out, I have to say, I would recommend it for you two. Of course that decision would remain with you two." She said. "I will give you some time to consider your options. I expect you to have an answer for me by the next time I request another meeting with you two. For now, enjoy your weekend." She said. The young couple rose from their seats and walked hand in hand back to their rooms. They had a lot to discuss and weren't sure they wanted the company of their friends, but as they walked into their rooms, their friends bombarded them with questions.

"Professor McGonagall is recommending that we go ahead and take our N.E.W.T.s. She said she normally wouldn't recommend it but, since we're going to have a child…" She let the sentence hang. "What do you guys think?" She asked. Ginny was the first to answer.

"You have to think about your child. You need to prepare for your baby, but after the baby is born, you won't be able to hang out with us too much for a while." Everyone else was thinking on the same level.

"Why doesn't Hermione go ahead and finish, and Draco not? That way Hermione can be preparing for the baby, but you wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts and would still be able to hang with your friends. If you both finish, you'd have to go ahead and leave the school." Harry said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco. That was definitely a good suggestion. But, Hermione was now thinking they should probably talk in private.

Apparently Draco was thinking along the same lines, because a moment later he said, "Thank you for your suggestions. You've brought up some ideas that we didn't think of. We'll let you know our decision as soon as we make it." Hermione and Draco walked to their room and sat down on the bed. "What do you think?" He said.

"I like Harry's suggestion. It'll be easier on us if at least one of us completes our N.E.W.T.s, but we'll be expected to leave the school. I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to it quite yet." She said. Draco nodded. He would need a lot to occupy his mind during the months of his wife's pregnancy.

"I was thinking about asking McGonagall if I could go along with classes, but set up a test date right before the baby's born. That way, I could have something to occupy my mind until you have the baby, but I wouldn't have to be away after." He said.

"That's a good idea, but if you did that, we'd have to leave right after she's born." Hermione said.

"She, huh?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe that'd be best. Do we really want our baby around a bunch of unstable under aged wizards?" Draco asked.

"You're right, of course, I'm just being selfish. If McGonagall won't go along with it, then we'll both take our tests." Hermione said decisively. Draco was pleased. He wasn't ready to leave the school, but they had to do what was best for their child, even if that meant leaving school early. Draco marveled at how quickly they decided this. He frowned, they had yet to talk about their pasts. He knew they needed to.

"Hermione, do you think we could talk about the past?" Draco asked. Hermione froze. She did not want to do this, not while things were going so well. "I understand that you don't want to, but not talking about it can only be bad for our relationship."

"I guess." She said stiffly and hesitantly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Can I tell you my story?" He asked. She nodded. "My father is a bastard. He raised me to believe that purebloods are a step above the rest. I was taught to even be seen being nice to someone less than a pureblood, than I would be punished severely."

"How were you punished?"

"He usually used the Cruciatus Curse." Draco answered. "I was 5 the first time he used it on me. He didn't use it very often, but I remember when he did. He used it on me after our first year here. He was pissed that you did better than I did. He expected me to be the best. Not only was I second, but a muggleborn beat me. That isn't the word he used, of course. I got after second year too. And third. He didn't believe that I studied every night. He told me I had to do better. He even threatened to cut me off of quidditch team. Luckily for me quidditch was canceled for our fourth year and he forgot about his threat after that. When you kept beating me, it made me question his beliefs. If you were truly beneath me, then beating you would have been no problem after all. I think it was fourth year when I stopped believing him completely. When you walked into the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, I knew there was no way you were beneath me. However, Nott saw me staring. He reported me to my father.

"After that, I resolved to never let him find out how I truly believed. I was attracted to you. You were, and are, beautiful, smart, and incredibly clever. You had one flaw, though, and that was your blood. I tried to fight my feelings for you. I fought hard against them. I think that's why I treated you worse than anybody else. I am truly sorry for that." Draco said. By the time he was done, Hermione was crying, and this time it wasn't all hormones.

"Draco, I'm…" She said. She was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry I hated you. Had I known…"

"Had you known, you probably wouldn't have believed me, or you would have pitied me. I didn't want to be pitied. I didn't want anyone to know the real me. Blaise and Pansy knew about this of course. They were in a bit of the same situation. Their fathers didn't use the Cruciatus, but their displeasure was known."

"The way you treated me was horrible, but now I understand why you did it. I don't believe I should have been punished for the way your father treated you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have been, but…"

"There is no excuse for it. I can't just forgive you as if it didn't happen. You're right, I do pity you. Or I pity the way things were. The only reason I'm even considering forgiving you for the past is because of the way things have been since we got married. I was totally at your mercy. When I found out I had to marry you, I was terrified. I couldn't believe what we were going to have to do. I cried. I actually sat down and cried, and that was before I was hormonal. I was ignoring the past because I wanted to forget about how you used to be. I wanted to believe the man I have seen for the past few weeks was the true you, but if you were truly raised that way, then that boy of the past is who you truly are."

"No! That is who I was. I changed, you changed me, before you even realized you changed me. Why can't you see that? Why do you have to focus on who I was instead of realizing who I am now?"

"You made me cry every night at school. Did you know that? Did you know that I used to have nightmares about the next way you could torture me? No, you didn't. No one knew. I never told because I didn't want to be seen as weak. I was already seen as weaker than what I should have been because my parents were muggles. You have no idea what that's like, do you? To be ridiculed because of who your parents are."

"Do you really have to ask that? You know I do. You and your mates made damn sure I did." Draco said quietly.

"You ridiculed Ron because his family was poor. That is something they couldn't help. They were happier as a family than you ever could have been!" Hermione said.

"Don't even go there! Don't think I didn't have a good childhood because I did. My father was unusually harsh on me, but he showed me how much he loved me! I loved my father. He treated me well!" They were yelling at each other.

"Using the Cruciatus Curse on a child is not a good father. You will never do that to our child!"

"No, of course I wouldn't. I remember only too well how much that hurts. I don't think I could stand the look of pain in his eyes." Draco said softly. "Hermione, who I was, isn't who I am. I not only grew up to be someone you care about, but I got out from under my father's thumb. I need you to forgive me for the past. We can't forget until we forgive." He said.

"I need some time to think. I'll…I'll see you later." Hermione said as she walked out the door. Draco heard people asking her if she was okay, but he didn't hear her response. He sighed and laid on the bed. A moment later, he heard a knock. He turned in time to see the door open and Blaise walked in.

Blaise just sat there for a while before asking, "Are you alright?" Draco only shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to know what I think?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to tell me anyways."

"I think she loves you. I think she just got so overwhelmed with what you were telling her that she needs some time alone to process what you told her. I think you love her too. I think you love her so much that the idea that she might reject you terrifies you, which makes you angry. You hate to be scared. I'm not sure you could handle it if she couldn't accept what you said. Draco, I didn't hear what all you said, but I know you well enough to know you told her the truth." Blaise said. He heard the door quietly open and in the doorway Hermione stood, with tears in her eyes. She realized while she was taking her walk, that she did love Draco.

"She shouldn't have gotten angry." Draco said quietly.

"Draco, we all heard the yelling part. You told her how shitty your father is, then turned around and told her how great a father he was. When you were telling her about your childhood, did you even think to mention the good times of your childhood?" Draco hung his head in shame. He didn't even think to tell her because it wasn't relevant.

"You can't just expect her to know how things were totally and completely. From what you told her, your childhood sucked and your father used illegal curses on you, then you turn around and tell her he was a great father. She wants you to be a great father, but she will not allow you to treat your children the same way your father treated you." He met her eyes and acknowledged that they needed to finish their talk. "I'll leave you alone now. Just, don't forget how she feels for you." Blaise said. Hermione stepped aside quietly so Blaise could walk out. He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance before quietly closing the door. Hermione walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Draco turned to look at her sharply before realizing who she was. Before he could hide it, she saw that he had been crying.

"Blaise is right. I walked back in when he started talking, so I heard everything. I will not reject you because of our past. If you would have told me the great things I wouldn't have assumed that your childhood wasn't happy."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Draco said quietly. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I gave you nightmares." Draco said, crying all over again. Hermione sat there and held him while he cried. She too started crying again waiting for Draco to compose himself. "I told my father when I was five that I wanted my own racing broom. So he got it for me. He told me stories and played with me. He was my best friend until I met Blaise and Pansy." Draco said. "I don't know why I assumed you knew. You didn't know anything about me but what you saw, and that is nothing like who I am today. Hermione, I love you." Draco said, not meeting her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to see the rejection on her face. Hermione gently raised his chin.

"I love you too, Draco." She said. Draco held her to himself and fell back on the bed, holding his wife.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks in advanced for all those who review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weekend Before Classes

**A/N: Thank you all who review. I know some people have a problem with the edited sex scenes. According to the rating guide, detailed descriptions of physical interaction of a sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA (mature adult). The story is rated M: it can have suggestive themes (which I have done). Please quit commenting about the edited sex scenes, and if you don't believe me, check the rating guide for yourself. **

Chapter 4: The Weekend Before Classes

Hermione woke the next morning and smiled at the man in her bed. She was glad they resolved things and they would now be able to truly look to the future. Hermione sighed as she got out of bed and relieved herself in their bathroom. When she returned, Draco had woken up and was looking out the window. "Good Morning, darling." Draco said. Hermione smiled slightly as she returned the sentiment.

"I think we need to talk to McGonagall today." Hermione said, as she got dressed. Draco nodded absent-mindedly causing Hermione to worry a bit. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about saying goodbye to the school. It's been our home for the last seven years and now, we're going to leave it early. We still have to break the news to our friends." Draco said.

"I know. I know they'll respect our decision even if they don't understand it." Hermione said. Her stomach growled right then causing her to laugh. "I guess I'm actually hungry today. Maybe I'll be able to keep the food down." She said. Draco smiled and they walked out. They were surprised to see all their friends, plus Lavender sitting in the common room. Draco exchanged a look with Blaise and Blaise shooed Lavender out of the room. "We've made our decision. We probably should have told you last night, but we didn't get around to it." She said.

"We've decided that we're going to take our tests. We want to ask her if I can take my test right before Hermione's due date, but if she says no, then we're going to go ahead and take it." Draco said.

"We aren't really sure we want our newborn baby in the school. There are too many underage wizards here and she could get hurt. We want to spend time with you guys, but we think that it's probably best if we do leave." Hermione said.

"We kind of expected that answer. We knew you'd do what was best for your baby and not what everyone wanted you to do. When are you going to tell McGonagall?" Harry said.

"After breakfast. We want to get it over with." Hermione said, not feeling hungry anymore. She squeezed Draco's hand and he led her down the hall and to the Great Hall. The group sat down and piled their plates high. Hermione placed a very modest amount on her plate and began to nibble on a piece of dry toast.

"So, Blaise, how are things with Lavender?" Draco asked his friend. He had been so wrapped up in his own problems that he hadn't focused on Blaise's for a while.

Blaise groaned, "She is absolutely horrible! All she cares about is how she looks. She'll make a good wife after we leave school and she can have her own room, but she makes me miserable while I have to live with her." Hermione smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Blaise." Hermione said. Right then, Lavender walked up and glared at the group.

"I hate you, Blaise Zabini!" She said. "You got me pregnant!" She said. Blaise's eyes widened as she walked away.

"Blaise, I thought you said you weren't sleeping with her." Draco said.

"I haven't been. I mean, we did once because of the law, but I used a condom and a contraceptive charm. We didn't want there to even be a risk of pregnancy. That baby isn't mine. It can't be." Blaise said. "I'm not surprised that she has been cheating on me, though." Right then, Kreacher popped into the room.

"Master Harry, I am sorry it took so long, but the Ministry didn't want to give me any of it. I managed to get it." Kreacher said.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You did really well. You will be rewarded for this when I can. Is there anything you want?"

"Kreacher would like a new blanket. Kreacher gets cold at night."

"I'll get right on that. I'll get it to you as soon as I can." Harry said. He passed the paper over to Hermione. "Can you make sense of this?" He asked. Hermione nodded and took the paper. She read it as fast as she could.

"Okay, the law says we have to marry who they say within 3 months of them informing us who our spouse will be. We have to consummate the marriage in that time limit too. We have to have a child within two years of our wedding date. I don't mean conceive. We have to actually have a child born. If we fail to comply, they will force us to. Blaise, if you can prove your spouse has been cheating, you could get the marriage annulled and be paired again. Since Lavender's pregnant, we can do a paternal charm and prove the baby isn't yours." Hermione said. Blaise's eyes lit up. He got up and ran to talk to Professor McGonagall. Hermione frowned as she continued to read the law.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"'If an accusation of cheating proves false, the accuser will be placed in Azkaban for a length of time no more than one year and no less than one month, up to the discretion of the Ministry.' That isn't fair."

"Staying with the cheater should be punishment enough." Ron said. "Ow!" He said rubbing his head where Pansy smacked him. Harry and Draco laughed while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Pompfrey is going to do the Paternal Charm on Lavender right after breakfast. I can't wait to prove I'm not the father. Maybe next time I'll get someone who actually has some sense." Blaise said.

"Blaise, if Lavender isn't cheating, you could go to Azkaban."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise looked to Hermione.

"You ran off before I could finish reading the clause. If you accuse her and you're wrong, you'll go to Azkaban for at least a month, but you could go for a year." Hermione said.

"Are you absolutely sure the baby isn't yours?" Draco asked.

"Yes. We slept together once because of the law. I used a condom and we used a contraceptive charm. We haven't done anything since. We've been married as long as you have, Draco. I saw her doing pregnancy detection spells a week after we did our thing. They were negative every time. Pregnancy detection spells are 100% accurate and can tell from the moment of conception. That baby can't be mine. It's just not possible." Blaise said. Draco sat back and sighed with relief. "I truly have no idea who the father is." Blaise said.

Draco wanted to go with Blaise after breakfast, but Hermione stopped him. She said that it wasn't his business and Blaise would tell them later. So he sighed and went on a walk with Pansy while Hermione spent the morning with Ron and Harry.

"'Mione, if you leave school early, how in the world will we ever pass?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"You passed that assessment test without my help didn't you? You can do the rest too. Plus, if McGonagall agrees to let us take the test right before the baby's born, then, we'll be here until March. The baby is due in April. That will leave you with three months on your own. I have faith that you can do it."

"So, Hermione, have you decided to do after school?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking about going into the ministry. I'm not sure if I want to do that yet, but I have time to decide. I may focus on being a mother for a while first."

"I'm going to be an auror and Ginny has been talking to the Holyhead Harpies. They're supposed to come watch her play a bit this year and if they find her good, they might recruit her. She's excited." Harry said. He sounded excited for her. "I thought about going into quidditch, but I don't think I'd want to play it professionally."

"I'm going to help George out in his shop. I wouldn't have even bothered with finishing school, but George said he only wanted Hogwarts graduates to work for him. He's struggling. He's going to teach me how to run things and then he's going to take a break. I don't know how long he'll be gone, but I know it can't be long because he loves that shop." Ron said. Hermione frowned. She didn't know George was going to leave the shop for a while. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself, however, because the boys didn't know she ever had a relationship with George. "Harry, Hermione, can I ask you guys something?" Ron asked, nervous. They both nodded and waited to hear what their friend was going to say. "How can you tell if you're in love?" Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked looks before answering his question.

"It's hard to explain, mate," Harry started.

"Do you think about her all the time?"

"Yes."

"Is the first thing on your mind in the morning and the last thing on your mind at night?"

"Yes."

"Does her wellbeing concern you?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her bewildered. "Are you overly concerned that she's healthy and happy?"

"Yes. I spend a lot of time wondering if she's really happy with me."

"Would you be willing to let her go if she wanted to leave, no matter how much it hurt you to see her go?"

"Yes, I would."

"Mate, I think you're in love." Harry said, with a slight smile on his face. Ron's ears were red as he looked past Harry. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were walking towards them. Hermione focused on Ron's face. He looked at Pansy as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. He looked as if she was his most prized possession and he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry and smiled as Draco kissed her on the cheek.

"What's up with Ron?" Draco whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione whispered back. "So, Blaise, what's the verdict?"

"Lavender doesn't know who the father is. It definitely isn't me. She was questioned by the Minister with Veritaserum and she couldn't tell me. The Minister annulled my marriage and I should be receiving a letter tomorrow with my new wife's name on it." Blaise said. Harry and Ron smacked Blaise on the back and Hermione smiled.

"I asked McGonagall if we could speak to her soon. She should be waiting in her office for us." Draco said. Hermione nodded her head and stood up. They bade their friends goodbye and walked back into the castle and up to the Headmistress's office.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We were wondering if we could stay in school until nearer the time of Hermione's due date. We then want to take our N.E.W.T.s and leave the castle right before the baby's born. We don't want our baby around underage wizards now that we have a choice."

"That is a great idea. We will set a date for your tests in March. When you two pass with flying colors, you will pack your belongings and leave. I expect you to come and show me your beautiful baby when he's born." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione was so relieved that she began crying. Draco smiled and rubbed her back.

"Thank you so much, Professor. You have no idea how much this means to us." He said. He helped Hermione up an gently led her away.

Hermione and Draco were a bit excited. They had the first meeting with the Prefects and they were completely prepared. Hermione was nothing but a bundle of nerves and couldn't help being concerned that she wouldn't be good at it.

"What if they laugh at me?" Hermione asked.

"They're fools, then. Besides, Draco, Pansy, and I will be right there with you. Nobody will dare to laugh at you. You are going to be great. You love academic things and you seem to believe that rules are important and should only be broken when it's necessary. Remember first year?" Ron asked. "Remember when Draco challenged Harry to a duel and you and Neville got stuck coming with us?"

"You actually showed up?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes and we narrowly missed Filch, but we managed." Harry said.

"That's when we met Fluffy." Hermione said, with a shudder. None of them liked the three headed dog that Hagrid christened 'Fluffy'.

"Who's Fluffy?" Pansy asked.

"Hagrid's three headed dog that he lent to Dumbledore our first year to guard the entrance to the maze of tests that guarded the Philosopher's Stone. We past them all, but wouldn't have gotten past the first one if it wasn't for Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah, but Ron got us past the chess set. If it were left up to me, we would have failed miserably." Hermione said. "And in second year, it was you and Ron who figured out where the Chamber of Secret's was."

"We couldn't have done that without you either. You figured that one out. We just braved that bloody forest." Ron said. Hermione smiled. "It was you and Harry who saved Sirius and Buckbeak."

"Are you two quite done?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked around to see everyone staring at them with bemused looks on their faces.

"The point is, Hermione is a stickler for the rules, unless it's really important that the rules are broken." Ron said.

"And, Draco, you almost got Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I killed…" Harry and Ron finished together. "…or worse expelled." They started laughing. Hermione's cheeks went pink as the boys laughed at her expense. Draco smiled. His wife was beautiful when she was embarrassed. He couldn't help but feel that way.

"Alright, we'd better be going. It wouldn't due for the Head Girl and Head Boy to be late to the meeting they set up, would it?" Pansy said. With that, the four bade the others goodbye before heading out of their common room and toward the Prefects' Meeting.

The Head Boy and Head Girl stood in front of that year's prefects. "Okay, first we'd like to congratulate you on receiving the honor of being a prefect. Second, Draco and I will not be finishing the school year with the rest of you. Considering that we are having a baby, we have been granted special permission to take our N.E.W.T.s early; therefore we will be leaving the school before the year ends. Because we will not be able to finish the year, Draco and I have decided to step down. We feel that whoever finishes the year with you, should begin the year with you as well. So we would like to introduce you to your new Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione said.

"Ronald and Pansy Weasley, would you please join us up here. We wanted it to be a surprise, so we asked McGonagall if we could tell you ourselves. You two were the second pick. As Hermione and I are stepping down, the job is yours, if you want it." Draco said. Pansy stared at them with her mouth hanging open and Ron's ears went red.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Hermione and Draco nodded their heads as Pansy and Ron exchanged a look.

"Okay, we accept." Ron said. Pansy nodded her head.

"Now, we are going to turn the meeting over to your new Head Girl and Head Boy. We hope you all have a wonderful year." Hermione said, as she and Draco left the meeting.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Draco re-entered their common room. "What are you two doing back?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I stepped down as Head Boy and Head Girl. Ron and Pansy are in charge now." Draco said.

"Why did you do that, mate?" A very drunk Blaise asked.

"Because we're leaving school early. Where'd you get the firewhiskey?" Draco asked, dissaprovingly.

"I snuck it in. Its my last night as a free man, so I'm getting drunk." Blaise said simply.

"I think you mean you got drunk." Harry said. Ginny smacked Harry lightly before leaving to go see Luna.

"Oh, by the way, Theo cheated on Luna, so you just may end up with her. I wouldn't be surprised." Ginny said as she walked out. Blaise paled.

"I never thought of that. I don't want to end up with Loony Lovegood." Blaise slurred.

"She's not loony. She has some odd ideals and she believes creatures exist that don't, but she's not loony. She's very intelligent. She just looks at the world a bit differently." Hermione said. "I think you and Luna would make a good match. I think she'd be good for you and you'd be good for her; something to think about."

"Luna is true to herself. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her, only what she thinks about herself." Harry added as his stomach growled. He looked at his watch to see that it was dinner time. "Man, we're usually early to dinner, but we're going to be a bit late tonight. I guess we rely on Ron way too much to tell when dinner is usually." The group left their common room and quickly descended down to the Great Hall.

They saw Ron and Pansy already sitting at their table waiting on the rest of them. They were talking quietly and holding hands. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that nobody else mattered to the couple at that moment. Harry exchanged a grin with Hermione as they sat down at their table. "Where's Blaise?" Asked Pansy.

"Blaise decided to celebrate both his renewed bachelorhood and his pending marriage at the same time." Draco said.

"So, he's passed out drunk." Pansy concluded. "Can't say I blame him. There's always a risk of ending up with another Lavender." She shuddered. "You two could have warned us what you were going to do. We were quite unprepared to take over the meeting."

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of dinner.

"It was okay. We stumbled around for a minute than dismissed them. We told them when we were actually prepared to hold a meeting we would schedule another one. After all, you two had time this summer to prepare for the year, and we only found out tonight." Ron said with a full mouth. Hermione stared at Ron in disgust. Pansy smiled slightly at Ron's voracious appetite.

"I have sat with you for the past seven years and watched you eat. Every year I hope you will mature enough to learn that nobody likes it when someone talks with his or her mouth full of food. Every year you do mature, but you still talk with your mouth full. I beg you, Ron, please try to get better about that." Hermione said. Ron took another bite and slowly chewed his food.

Right before he swallowed his food, he said slowly and deliberately, "I'll get right on that, Hermione." Draco and Harry laughed as Hermione held her disgusted look.

"Who do you think Blaise will get this time?" Pansy asked.

"Ginny thinks he'll get Luna. She said Theo cheated on Luna and turned himself in so he could get a new wife. Apparently Luna isn't his ideal wife." Harry said. Hermione could certainly understand that. It took a special kind of person to be able to deal with Luna. Hermione herself barely understood her. She liked the girl well enough, but liking her wasn't enough. "Luna's a fine girl, but I doubt she'd make it in High Society."

"Hermione and I will help her." Pansy said. "We won't let her fail as a high society wife." Hermione nodded her agreement.

The next morning Blaise woke up with a screaming headache. It took him a few moments to remember why he exhausted his supply of firewhiskey in one night. When he remembered, he groaned. He wasn't sure he wanted another wife. After ridding himself of the pest that is Lavender the day before, he was afraid he'd be paired with someone like her again. He dressed slowly and sat down on his bed. He contemplated never leaving his room. If he didn't get his letter, he couldn't get married again. Blaise groaned again. He needed to ask Draco for a vial of Hangover Cure.

Blaise walked out and knocked on Draco and Hermione's door. Draco opened and quietly stepped out. "Hermione's still asleep. She was up half the night throwing up so I'm going to let her sleep. I assume you need some Hangover Cure?" Blaise only nodded. "Hang on a sec." Blaise walked to the couch and sat down. He figured Draco would get dressed and probably write Hermione a note before re-emerging from the room.

Sure enough when Draco stepped out again he was dressed to his usual standards. He handed Blaise a vial, which he downed in one gulp—shuddering as he did, and the two headed down the stairs. "I'm almost surprised you aren't sitting with Hermione." Blaise said casually.

"Drop the act, I know you too well to fall for this 'I don't care about anything' attitude. Hermione's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I left her a note. Besides, I think you need me more right now than she does." Draco said.

"Truth be told, I'm terrified. I don't want to end up with someone like Lavender again. I want to be with someone that I could fall in love with eventually." Blaise said, as they entered the Great Hall. The two just sat down when the mail arrived. Blaise watched as owl after owl flew in dropped letters and packages and flew away again. One owl dropped a letter in front of him. Blaise opened it and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He silently slid the letter over to Draco to allow him to read it before piling his plate high. Draco didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Blaise wasn't thrilled with his partner, but he also knew that their friends would be. Hermione even said they'd make a good match. Blaise put the letter in his pocket right as everyone except Hermione joined them at their table. Blaise looked over to see Luna staring at him. He knew that she didn't know what to make of their pending union any more than he did, but that offered little comfort. Especially since he now had the task of telling who his bride is and hearing Ginny's 'I told you so' he was sure was going to come.

"I see the mail came." Harry said, as if commenting about the weather. Everyone quietly watched Blaise as he took a bite and slowly chewed and swallowed before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, and I received an important letter." Blaise said. Ron rolled his eyes causing Pansy to smile. "I do believe that at least one of you already guessed who my second wife will be." Blaise said. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"I told you it'd be Luna. I'm glad. She deserves a good man who will treat her right. I don't wish Theo on anybody, not even Lavender." Ginny said.

"I know, but I have a feeling that that's who she'll be paired up with." Hermione said with a sigh as she sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked with concern. Hermione gave him a tired smile and wrinkled up her nose.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to the Library. The smell of food is turning my stomach, and I'd rather not get sick again. Blaise," Hermione waited until he looked at her. "Luna is a really special girl. I don't mean she's stupid or anything like that. She's different. Once you really get to know her, you'll find her friendship is invaluable. I had to learn that the hard way." Blaise nodded as Hermione stood and left the Hall.

"Well, I guess I need to go talk to my fiancé." Blaise said as he stood. They wished him well as he walked away.

"Draco, you want play some quidditch?" Harry asked. "We can get some other people together and have a game."

"Sure. I think Hermione is going to spend all day in the library." Draco said. Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing look.

"Of course she is. She hasn't done that much lately and she can't help but spend all her time in the Library." Ron said. "I'll play."

Blaise smiled at Luna. "Do you want to get married right away or do you want to wait?" He asked, unsure if he was ready to make this decision all over again so soon.

"I want to get it over with. We have to do it eventually, so I don't understand why we should wait. Do you think McGonagall will give us permission to leave today?"

"Well, it's Sunday, so we don't have any classes today. It's something we have to do within 3 months and we'll still be in school in that time. I don't see why not if we ask her."

"Do you think she'd let us go see my father? I need to tell him what's going on and I really don't want to do that through a letter." Luna said. Blaise motioned for her to wait a moment for him to go talk to Professor McGonagall.

Blaise walked up to the Head Table quite aware that everyone was watching him. "Yes, Mr. Zabini?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"As I am sure you know, Luna and I are paired to be married. We were wondering if it would be possible for us to get permission to go to the Ministry today and 'seal the deal', as it were."

"Of course it's okay. I believe it's best to get it over with, personally. You may leave school grounds for the day. Where all do you plan on going today?"

"We plan on going to the ministry, obviously, and Luna would like to go see her father and explain in person what's been going on. Depending on how late it is after we do that, and on what she wants, we might stop for something to eat and maybe a bit of shopping before we come back, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds like a fine plan. Make sure you're back here in time for dinner, though." She said, as way of dismissal. Blaise nodded his head before he headed back to Luna.

"She approved us to leave. We just have to be back before dinner, but other than that, the day is ours. We can go whenever you're ready to go."

"Let's go now. I'm ready to get this over with. I mean no offense." Luna said. At that moment, Blaise understood. She expected him to treat her just as Theo treated her. She still expected to get hit, and to her, they were all the same.

"Wait a moment, Luna. I am not offended, but I do believe you're laboring under the delusion that I am just like Theodore Nott. I pride myself on being nothing like him. He gives Slytherins a bad name. If you doubt my character, go ask Harry and Ginny Potter, Hermione Malfoy, or Ron Weasley. If you are really afraid, please go talk to them. I'm going to wait outside by the doors. Come find me when you're really ready to go." Blaise said. He walked out of the Great Hall without a second glance. Luna walked over to Ginny and sat next to her.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, completely confused as to why Luna didn't leave with Blaise.

"He wants me to ask you what kind of person he really is. I am only to ask the Gryffindors. You Slytherins will be prejudiced because he's your friend.

"He's our friend too, Luna." Harry said. "Before this stupid marriage law, I wouldn't have had anything to do with him, but now, I've gotten to know him. We can't judge a person based on what house they're in."

"We also can't judge a person based on another person from that house." Ron added quietly.

"Luna, if you just give him a chance—a real chance—you'll see what we're talking about." Ginny said. Luna sighed and stood up.

"You're right. I know you're right. I've got to go. My fiancé is waiting on me." Luna walked out as quickly as she could and to her waiting groom.

"Are you satisfied?" Blaise asked, a bit too coolly.

"Yes. I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that because Theo treated me that way that you would too. I know you're not friends with him. I also know that you're friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They wouldn't be friends with someone unless that person was a good person. I am sorry I doubted you." Luna said with her eyes downcast. Blaise gently raised her chin up until she met his eyes.

"I don't blame you. I know how Theo is with women." He said before he kissed her. He surprised even himself with this action, but it felt like the right thing to do. He broke off the kiss and took her hand, leading her toward the castle gates where they could then apparate to the Ministry.

Once at the Ministry, Blaise led Luna to the Minister's office. "Minister Shacklebolt, We're here to be married, we want to do it immediately." Blaise said.

"Good, come with me and we'll take care of that right away."

Once done at the ministry, Blaise looked at his new wife. She was tiny—not only in stature but also in personality. She didn't draw unnecessary attraction to herself on purpose. Blaise took her hand and asked her to apparate them to her father's house. Blaise looked up at the odd shaped house as Luna walked up to the door. "Before we go in, I'd like to ask a favor of you. Please stay out here while I explain what happened. Then I will introduce you to my father." Blaise nodded and sat down on the steps while Luna opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Blaise heard a soft "Luna, what are you doing home?" before the silence of the day engulfed him.

Inside the house, Luna smiled at her father. "Professor McGonagall let me come. You see, Theo cheated on me, than turned himself in because he didn't want to be married to me. I got paired up with someone else. We made it official today and I wanted to come see you and explain in person rather than through a letter. I also wanted to give you a chance to meet my new husband, if you want." Mr. Lovegood nodded his head while his daughter walked out and motioned to someone outside. "Blaise this is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Dad, this is my husband, Blaise Zabini." Luna said, nervously.

"Well met, Blaise. Are you planning on taking my Luna on a honeymoon?" Mr. Lovegood said.

"Yes. After the school year ends and we have left Hogwarts, I plan on taking Luna on a trip wherever she desires to go."

"Wherever?" Blaise nodded, "Theo said he was going to take her hunting for Crumpled Horn Snorkacks, is that what you're going to do?"

"If that's what she wants. Honestly I'm not sure I believe they exist, but maybe we can find proof and you'll make me a believer."

"Do you work?"

"Yes. I run the family company."

"At your age?"

"I don't have a father, so when I was twelve, the trustees of the company began to train me in the art of running a business. I had homework for them throughout the year, on top of my school work. I've never had much time for socializing. Two years ago, they decided that I've learned enough, so I took over at 15. I've had a stack of paperwork 5 days a week that I've had to get done, on top of my school work. I don't do any work on Saturday or Sunday. I'm afraid I won't have much time throughout the week to spend with Luna, but I will spend my weekends with her, if that's what she wants."

"And if it isn't? What if she doesn't want to see you? What if she doesn't even want to share a bed with you?"

"My previous wife, Lavender, and I didn't share a bed. In fact, the bed in my room is still divided, so it's not a problem. As far as if she doesn't want to see me that will work for a while. We're going to have to have a kid within 2 years if we're to comply with the law, but I'll give her as much space as she needs."

"Are you willing to do whatever is necessary to make sure my Luna is taken care of and relatively happy?"

"Yes. I can't promise she'll be completely happy with me, but I'll make her as happy as I possibly can." Blaise said. Finally Xenophilius Lovegood seemed satisified with the answers that Blaise gave.

"One more thing, if I ever find out you have intentionally hurt my little girl, I will personally make your life hell. I won't kill you. No, that would be too generous for you. I'll make you suffer." He said. Blaise got the distinct impression that Lovegood had no idea how Theo treated Luna and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't like him, but she didn't want to subject him to her father, and Blaise was quite sure that Lovegood was crazy enough to do exactly what he said he would. Blaise nodded and looked at Luna; she was obviously ready to go, but he didn't want to separate her from her father before she was ready to be if she wasn't ready and he was reading her wrong.

"I'll just wait outside, shall I?" Blaise said. Without another word or a glance back he was outside waiting on Luna to be ready to go. He didn't have to wait long. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go? We need to go to Gringotts so I can take Lavender off my account and add you to it. Would you like to get some lunch and maybe do some shopping?" Blaise asked.

Luna had a confused look on her face. "I thought we had to go back after this."

"Professor McGonagall said we could be out until dinner, but they must see that we're back by then, so we have a little time." Blaise responded. Luna smiled slightly and nodded her head. Blaise took her hand and apparated her to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

The couple walked quickly up to a goblin and when asked what they needed, Blaise replied, "I need to make some changes to my account. About 2 months ago I added a Lavender Brown  
Zabini to my account, and now she needs to be removed and Luna Lovegood Zabini needs to be added in her place." Blaise said. The goblin nodded and motioned for the duo to follow him.

"I see here what you mentioned. What is the reason behind removing Mrs. Brown-Zabini and adding Mrs. Lovegood-Zabini?" The goblin asked.

"Lavender was caught cheating on me and under the new law that means divorce. I have been paired with Luna here in her place. We made it official today. I'd like to get this taken care of as soon as possible." Blaise explained. The goblin nodded again and brought up the nessessary paperwork. Mrs. Lovegood-Zabini is to have the same allowance, yes?" The goblin asked. Blaise was about to say yes, but he hesitated. He knew that Luna wasn't like Lavender. He also knew that Luna would want to know that he trusts her, so he decided to answer differently instead.

"Actually, I'd like to give Luna full access to my accounts. I trust her and she needs to know that." Blaise said. Luna looked at him in mild surprise. "I thought this would be the best way." Blaise said as he shrugged his shoulders. The goblin muttered something about rebellious youths getting married before doing as he was instructed. Blaise looked bored while Luna was looking all over the place. Once they were done, Blaise took Luna to lunch then back to the castle. She decided that she wanted to settle in her new room instead of going shopping.

The rest of the weekend passed without incident, much to Hermione's delight. She and Draco spent quiet time in their room when Draco wasn't playing a mock quidditch match with Harry and a few others. Before they were ready, the school year began.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who are reading this and reviewing. Constructive criticism is welcomed and desired. **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets All Around

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took so long to update. I had a combination of writer's block plus life getting in the way. I want to thank all of my very patient readers for your patience and urge you to review after you read it.**

**A/N 2: There is mention of rape and torture in this chapter. I don't describe anything, but I do mention it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets All Around

Luna was glad to see her belongings had been moved to her new room while she was gone this morning. She asked Blaise that she be allowed to unpack alone so she could have some time to think. She magicked her clothes to their proper place and unpacked her school things on her desk and the bookshelf. She pulled out a small jewelry box and set it on her bed until she finished unpacking. She had all but forgot about it. Truth be told, she hadn't thought much of the box since she and Theo first got married. The box held her few prized possessions. They were things of her mothers. Luna missed her mother terribly. She was a child when her mother died and Luna thought she could have used some advice lately. She closed the box after pulling out an envelope. The envelope was addressed "My Future Son-In-Law". Luna didn't give the letter to Theo for the simple reason that she didn't believe he deserved to read her mother's words. She wasn't sure if she should give it to Blaise. When her mother handed her the letter, she told her to never open it. She said it was a letter for the man who won her heart one day. Blaise hadn't won her heart, but she knew him enough to know that he would never cheat on her. He may never fall in love with her, but he was her husband until the time came where they died. Luna decided that it was now or never. She would give Blaise the letter and ask him to read it without judgement. She had no idea what it said, but she remembered her mother well enough to know that she was really strange. Luna had no doubt that the letter was strange as well.

Luna picked up the letter and walked out of the room. She was intent on finding Blaise and luckily she didn't have to go far, for Blaise walked in with the others at that moment. The others saw that Luna wanted to speak to Blaise alone so they left the room, and Blaise motioned Luna to sit down. "My mother died when I was young. She liked to experiment and one day her experiments went wrong. It ended up that she cursed herself and slowly died. The day before she died, she handed me this letter and told me it was for the man who won my heart. She never invisioned that I would be forced to marry. I had heard the rumors about Theo, so I never let him read it. I also want to show you that I trust you too, as you showed me earlier today. I don't love you, yet, but I don't doubt that we could one day fall in love. I should probably hold the letter until then, but I'm not going to. You are the last husband I will ever have, and I want you to have this now. Please, wait until I leave to read it."

"Do you want me to wait until you love me to read it?" Blaise asked. Luna knew she made the right decision when Blaise asked that question. She expected him just to take advantage that he had it and not realize how much this meant to her. He knew how much it meant to her that he was willing to comply with her mother's wishes.

"No. I want you to read it now. You are my husband and I trust that we will eventually fall in love with each other." Luna said. "But right now, I'm going for a walk." She walked out without a second glance and Blaise looked at the letter in his hand.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Luna's mother wrote a letter for her future husband. She didn't give it to Theo but she gave it to me. She wants me to read it now." He said. "I'll talk to you later." Blaise said as he walked into his room. He sat down on the bed and opened the letter with a slightly trembling hand.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_ If you are reading this letter, then you have won my Luna's heart. If she has entrusted you with it, then you must be worth it, and I hope you don't take her affection for granted. She is a special treasure that should be cherished and not thrown away. Sadly, I fear that Luna will not be cherished by many. I am afraid that she will be misunderstood, but if she is, it is their loss. She is a special person who deserves love and affection. _

_ Also if you are reading this, then I am dead. I do not know how long ago I died or anything else but I do know that times will have changed before Luna gets married, I just hope she can marry somebody that she loves. If not, then I hope that you are doing the best you can by her and I trust that you will eventually fall in love with each other. Luna has a huge heart and loves easily. I don't doubt that she will be the same way when she gets older either. _

_ I didn't write this letter to tell you how wonderful my baby girl is, because if you are reading this, then you already know. Luna has powers that she doesn't know of yet. I fear she may have to learn of them, which I hope she does not. If she does, then times are dark indeed. My sweet timid little girl will not always be so. She is a fierce warrior that has hidden and will hopefully stay that way. I do not expect you to understand. I hope that you will never have to understand exactly what I mean, but fear that you will. My husband does not know of what I speak for I have hidden it well but I will give you this one hint. My experiments were for a purpose. I perfected it before I gave it to Luna. I performed the final test on me. The failure that happened to me will not happen to Luna, I have made sure of it. I would not have risked Luna's life. _

_ I urge you to allow Luna to read the letter. It is up to your discretion, but if I know my Luna, she's dying to know what I wrote. I do not know you, but I love you because my Luna loves you._

Blaise finished the letter and set it down. He couldn't believe what he just read. He wanted to think it was just the ramblings of a woman who was deranged and in her last leg of life, but Blaise didn't think so. For some reason, he actually believed what she wrote. He wasn't going to take this lightly and immediately left his room. He ignored the questions as he walked toward the lake. It was only after he found Luna there that he realized that she hadn't told him that's where she would go. "I love to sit by the lake and watch how it moves. It's just so peaceful." Luna said as she sensed his approach. "Did you read the letter?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your mother asked that I allow you to read it." He said as he handed the letter to her. She stared at it with wide eyes as she took it and opened it. She stared at it for a few moments with unseeing eyes before she finally began reading it. He didn't say anything as she finished. He wanted to give her a chance to process what she read before they discussed it.

"I'm beginning to think that my mother was crazy." Luna said.

"I don't. I think she's smarter than the rest of us. I also think she put a spell on the letter. I knew you were out here. I didn't have to look for you and I don't know you well enough to know you would be out here. You knew I was coming before I got here didn't you?"

"Yes, I sensed it, but that's nothing new. I've been able to sense these things for a while. I don't understand it or even know if it is a result of the experiments my mother did. But times aren't dark right now, not really. You-Know-Who is defeated. We are in the lightest times we have seen in a while."

"Maybe your mother was crazy or maybe she speaks of a future time that we haven't seen yet. If she's right, then we'll get through it together." Blaise took Luna's hand and gently pulled her up. He then led her inside to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

Luna was still a bit nervous throughout dinner. Blaise treated her better than Theo ever did, but it was still the first day. She still expected Blaise to begin hitting her at any time. He, of course, didn't even consider things, but she had grown to expect it. Blaise and Luna both looked up as Lavender and Theo walked in hand in hand.

"Rumor has it that Theo is the father of Lavender's baby, but Lavender had been with a lot of people. Since Theo and Luna ended just as Lavender and Blaise ended, they just swapped the partners." Harry said.

"If he's the father, then they deserve each other." Blaise said, with a disgusted look on his face. "Is everyone ready to begin classes tomorrow?" Blaise changed the subject.

"Yes, I can't wait to get into classes." Hermione said brightly. Harry and Ron groaned as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, do you think we should share the news?" Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione heard her friends question and studied her for a moment. Harry nodded his head and motioned for her to tell everyone what was going on which she gladly did. "Harry and I are having a baby." Ginny said, proudly. Ron dropped his fork and glared at Harry. It wasn't until Pansy reminded him quietly that they were actually married that he calmed down.

"You couldn't have waited until after you left Hogwarts? Mum's going to have kittens." Ron said with a groan.

"I wanted to. I wanted Ginny to finish her education and she said she planned on it. She just didn't want to wait. We know it'll be hard but she plans on asking Fleur if she'll watch the baby while she finishes her classes and takes her test." Harry explained.

"Are you sure you're ready, Gin?" Asked Hermione.

"I can do this Hermione. Harry and I will finish school with the baby. I'm excited to be a mother. I can't wait to hold my little one in my hands." Ginny said.

"When did this happen?" Wondered Draco.

"Yesterday. Ginny made a habit of doing a pregnancy detection spell an hour after we have sex, yesterdays turned out positive. I'm glad, we went to see Madame Pompfrey and began Ginny's prenatal care." Harry answered. After a round of congratulations they all turned their attention toward the Head Table where Professor McGonagall was about to speak.

"I hope you all have enjoyed this weekend back with each other. I wish the weekend could have gone longer, but we have to get back to the business of teaching and learning. That said, our Head Girl and Head Boy, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have decided to step down. They are expecting a little bundle of joy and will be taking their N.E.W.T.s in March, one month before the baby is born. They will be leaving the school right after, so they decided to step down and their successors are Ronald and Pansy Weasley." Ron and Pansy stared with wide eyes. Apparently they were uninformed of the announcement and were glaring daggers at Draco and Hermione again, who had given the go ahead for the announcement. "That being said, any couples who find out they are expecting needs to tell a member of staff, our Head students, or the prefects as soon as they can. They also need to see Madame Pompfrey to begin their prenatal care. All seventh year students will begin a parenting class. The class will help you to understand what exactly the woman will go through when she is expecting a child. It will also help you to understand what a newborn needs and since we already have several pregnant couples, I believe the class will do a world of good."

Luna woke up and looked to the man in her bed. She could scarcely believe they consummated their marriage the night before. She was sure Blaise wouldn't want her damaged goods but he did. It about killed her to go through with it, and she knew that Blaise suspected something more happened than he knew, but she didn't want him to know, so she lied back and allowed him to finish and made her face blank. She walked to the bathroom and then got dressed before she woke him. She told him that she would be waiting out in the common room for him to get ready so they could walk down to breakfast together. Blaise stopped her before she walked out. "Luna, I know something is bothering you. I know you weren't ready for what happened last night, but you said you'd rather just get it over with instead of putting it off. I can't force you to tell me but I just wish you would trust me enough to let me know what happened."

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I'm just ashamed of what happened. Blaise sat down and waited patiently for her explanation. "When Theo and I first got married, he was sweet. He met my father and charmed him and I thought things might not be that bad. The first night we were together, I was a virgin. He was so gentle. I told him after that that I wasn't ready for another night. I wanted to wait until I loved him to do it again. That was the first time he beat me. He beat me and he raped me and I hated him from that moment on. He raped me repeatedly, every night. I couldn't escape it." Luna said, while crying. Blaise was furious, but he was hiding it for the moment. Right now, Luna needed him.

"Luna, listen to me. Theodore Nott is a piece of shit and deserves to be tortured. I get it now. I will not force you to do anything you aren't ready for yet. Do not worry about my feelings because you won't hurt them. If you want to have separate beds, then we can separate them. If you don't want to sleep with me for another year, then that's fine too. I don't ever want you to feel like I am going to pressure you for anything. I won't. I will get Theo back for the way he treated you and he will not get away with it. Don't worry about it, I will handle it." Blaise said. He held her until she composed herself then he walked down to breakfast.

Draco saw the look on Blaise's face and noticed the absence of Luna. "What's wrong?" Draco asked causing everyone to turn and look at them. Blaise took a deep breath and steadied his voice before he told them what he learned that morning. "We will get him back for that. Nobody deserves that, especially not Luna."

"Where is she, Blaise?"

"She opted to skip breakfast. She said she would be in classes though. You girls stay out of this Draco, Harry, Ron, and I will take care of this. You guys help Luna deal with this. I'll do what I can there too. Just don't treat her any differently because of what happened. That's why she didn't tell anyone." Blaise said. The girls nodded their heads as the boys huddled together and began to scheme.

The parent class was useful. Hermione got several tips on how to deal with her nausea that she hadn't tried yet and was anxious to try them next time she felt sick. Ginny, who hadn't had any of the sickness yet, didn't think it was so helpful and Luna, who wasn't pregnant at all, was bored. However they all made it through the class in one piece and were now sitting down to dinner. The boys had spent the day thinking up the perfect way to get back at Theo and it was set to happen at dinner. They all sat down and waited. Finally a lone owl flew in and dropped a red envelope in front of Theo. Theo braced himself and waited for the explosion, though he was confused as to what he did to deserve a howler. The letter did not disappoint. Blaise had magically altered his voice to send the howler.

"Theodore Nott: You are scum. You are lower than low and you will get what's coming to you. I heard what you did. I know all of it. I have informed the Ministry and they will be coming for you once they finish processing the evidence. Yes, I said evidence. They know it all, too. I will look forward to seeing you escorted out of here. I also can't wait to read about your trial. I only wish I could be there, but I won't be. I will be right where I belong."

Theo's face paled as he made a quick exit. That ensured many students of his guilt, though they didn't know what he did. The boys kept their faces blank and the girls knew better than to ask them about it at dinner. "Attention!" Professor McGonagall said. "I do not want this to be a topic for discussion. What that howler referred to is a serious crime that will be punished if I have anything to say about it. It is not funny and any student heard talking about it will be given a months detention She said as she sat down.

Blaise reached under the table and squeezed Luna's hand. "You alright?" She had been a little too quiet since she gave a testimony to the ministry to process.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She said, simply. Blaise nodded his head and exchanged a worried look with Hermione. He was afraid of how this would affect Luna. She knew he told the others what had happened and she knew what they did and she knew why. She understood what a risk they were taking, as they had requested an urgent meeting with the minister before telling Professor McGonagall about anything. She was angry. At first she was angry at the boys for not telling her then she was angry at Theo for what he did as she listened to Luna's testimony. They extracted memories from Luna and they were going to watch them as soon as they could so they could arrest Theo. Kingsley said they would try to be finished the following night and they would make sure to arrest him in the middle of dinner, as Blaise's only request was to be able to see Theo get arrested.

The next day passed a bit too slowly for the group. They were waiting in anticipation for dinner and the arrival of the aurors who would arrest Theo. Sure enough right in the middle of dinner the doors to the Great Hall opened and aurors were walking in. Two of them stopped at the door to prevent anyone from leaving. The entire hall was silent as the other two walked over to Theo and pulled him up. "Theodore Nott, you are under arrest for crimes to grievous to speak of in front of the group here. We will discuss in detail the crimes you committed then, hopefully, you will spend the rest of your days in Azkaban. Lavender Nott, you are under arrest for assisting in these crimes." He said as he arrested her as well. Blaise's eyes widened as they dragged her out. He looked at McGonagall with a questioning look and was met with eyes that mirrored the same back. He turned to Luna and asked her if she wanted to leave. With Lavender's arrest, everyone suspected what had happened.

"I did nothing wrong and I will not hide as if I did. I don't want pity and I will not accept it. Yes, Lavender helped him sometimes. She would hold me down. I didn't expect them to arrest her, but it shows that he was too much of a coward to take me on by himself. I am in a much better place now and I will not hide." She said with conviction. Blaise smiled at his wife.

"That's my girl. I am proud of you." He said as he gave her a one armed hug and kissed her head.

"I'm just glad they're gone. Hopefully we won't have to see them again." Harry said.

"Maybe on the front of the paper saying they're going to Azkaban." Draco added. They all laughed until Ginny ran out of the room. Harry groaned as he stood to follow her.

"She has morning sickness and I am sick of sickness." Harry said before he ran after her." Hermione exchanged a smile with Draco, glad that her sickness wasn't as bad as Ginny's seemed to be.

After dinner, Blaise and Luna took a walk around the lake. "Thank you." Luna said without looking at him.

"You're welcome. I just wish you would have said something sooner." Blaise replied.

"I know, but I was ashamed. I was thinking that it was my fault. Of course, that's what they told me. That I brought it on myself." Luna said quietly. Blaise stopped her and raised her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Listen to me Luna Zabini and listen good. It is not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have plenty of friends who are crazy about you and if you don't feel comfortable talking to me then I suggest talking to Hermione or Ginny or even Pansy. I think you need to talk to someone and they would lend a good ear. I think you need to talk to someone and not bottle it up. Luna, you are a sweet person and I look forward to falling in love with you." Blaise said. Luna raised her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for understanding. I think, if I can get a moment with Ginny I'll talk to her. But for now, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Blaise took her hand and led her back to their rooms. Ginny must have been feeling better because she and Harry were sitting with the Draco and Hermione. Luna pulled Ginny into their room while Draco dragged Blaise into his.

"It's been awhile since we've gotten to talk just the two of us, how are you doing?" Draco asked as they settled on his bed.

"You do realize it's been two days since we've talked." Blaise answered as he accepted Draco's offer of firewhiskey.

"Yeah, but so much has happened. How's Luna doing?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected. I think she'll be doing much better now that she won't be seeing Theo and Lavender around." Blaise responded.

"I just hope people don't give her a hard time." Draco replied as he took a swig of firewhiskey.

"I don't think anyone's stupid enough to do that. Not only does she have you and me, but she also has Harry and Ron and Hermione and Pansy and Ginny. We'll keep a close eye on her. She'll be protected."

"We just have to be careful not to overprotect her."

"Shit!" Blaise shouted as he had a thought. Draco glared at him as he cleaned off the firewhiskey that sloshed out as he started at Blaise's shout. "I just thought, what will her father think when the papers get ahold of it. They will find out eventually and there's no way to avoid it. We should have said something to him first."

"Why does it matter?" Draco asked.

"He's strange, but he seems to be really protective of his daughter. He told me if I ever hurt her then he would torture me. He wouldn't allow me to die, but he would torture me mercilessly every day."

"If he gets mad at anybody then it'll be Luna, not you. You did your best to protect her as soon as you found out and you did a spectacular job." Draco said.

"Yeah, but then I'll have to protect Luna from him." Blaise said. Draco studied his friend carefully. He'd never seen him so worked up over protecting a girl. He didn't even care this much when he and Pansy were dating and he really cared about her.

"You seem to be falling awfully fast, Blaise." Blaise decided then to explain about the letter. He didn't give the particulars, he just told him enough for him to realize that Luna's mother was a strange individual. He also told him his theory that she put a spell on the letter. Draco considered that before answering. "It wouldn't surprise me very much if she did. You don't think she created a new type of love potion and soaked the letter into it, do you?"

"Naw, because she intended for the letter to be read after we fell in love, not before." Blaise said.

"I'll see if I can't find anything. I'll have Hermione looking too, but I won't tell her what for." Draco said.

"Thanks, man. How are things with Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Surprisingly well. After we had our huge fight, we've been good. We still argue about the small things, but nothing as bad as that one. We're pretty different, so it isn't hard to understand that we do fight a bit. She's going to be a great mother. I never noticed how much she did the mother hen routine until I married her."

"She's very caring. I'm going to assume you're going to spend the Christmas Holiday getting the manor ready for the baby."

"Yeah. She's going to transform her personal bedroom into a room for the baby. She said she wants him to have his own room even though he's going to be spending the first few months in our room." Draco said.

"That's going to be hard when you start to help me run the company."

"I know, but I'll get through it. Hermione says she'll get up with him mostly through the night after I start, so I can get sleep to be able to go to work. You are still planning on taking time away after I join, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take Luna on a trip wherever she wants to go. If she decides she doesn't want to go anywhere, then I'll just enjoy the time away and the time to relax for a while. The trustees sent me a letter this morning telling me that I need to get back on my work. They gave me some time away for me to adjust to marriage. Let me tell you, things are a lot easier now that Lavender's out of the picture."

"I don't doubt that." Draco said as the door opened. An exhausted looking Hermione walked in.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. Good night, Hermione." Blaise said as he walked out.

"How are you feeling, love?" Draco asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Tired. I am tired all the time. I miss having my old energy back." Hermione responded. Draco nodded in understanding. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." Hermione said as she rose to change to her night things. Draco gave her a kiss and walked back into the common room to allow his wife time to rest.

The next morning whispers were heard all around as the front of the Daily Prophet blared "Theodore and Lavender Nott expelled; arrested". Blaise read the article in silence with a bit of grim satisfaction. "Theodore and Lavender Nott were expelled and sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban for the rape and torture of a fellow student." Blaise read allowed as his friends joined them. Parvati, who was sitting near them, jumped up and ran away crying.

"Well, we won't see them for 10 years, at least." Draco said.

"It's worse than that, they were expelled. They aren't allowed to do magic at all, even after they get out of Azkaban." Luna said. "Good. They deserve no less." She said as she helped herself to some toast.

"Lavender was a horrible wife and Theo was a horrible husband. They deserve each other and they deserve their fate." Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement as they pondered Lavender's fate, considering that she was pregnant.

The weeks passed quickly for Blaise. He studied his schoolwork and did his paperwork, the only difference was that Draco helped him out a bit. Draco didn't officially join the company until after they left Hogwarts, but Draco refused to allow him to do all the work alone. With Draco helping, Blaise was able to spend more time with Luna and he was enjoying every minute of it. She was healing emotionally and Blaise liked her more and more.

Before long it was the first quidditch game of the season. Draco and Harry had a bet going about who would win the first game of the season: Slytherin or Gryffindor. Harry argued that Draco had never caught the snitch before he did and Draco argued that he knew Harry's style now and he was sure to win. Spirits were high as the game began. Hermione sat with Blaise to show that she supported her husband, but either way, she rooted for both teams. Ginny bet Hermione over whose husband would win the game. Hermione hoped Draco won the game, but if he didn't, the bet was only for 10 galleons.

The game went by faster than anybody would have expected with a Gryffindor victory. Draco took the defeat well with promises that next time he would win. Harry and Ginny accepted their winnings and after Harry and Draco took showers, the group was sitting around the lake laughing and joking.

"I told you I'd beat you, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you won't win next time, Potter!" Draco retorted. Hermione snuggled into her husband and enjoyed the time with her friends.

That evening Luna and Ginny had another private talk. When they were done, Ginny approached Bliase. "Luna told me that you encouraged her to talk to someone. Thanks for that. I was afraid she would bottle it all up until it was too much." She said, as she sat down with Harry.

"I was too. I want what's best for her and if that's not talking to me, then it's not talking to me. I only wish I knew someone who had gone through the same thing and had moved past it to give her advice but I don't." Blaise said.

"I did." Hermione said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion. "I've never told anybody this, but if you think it'll help, then I don't mind talking about it. He started when I was five. For two years, every time my mother went to work, he would come into my room. He would torture me and rape me and threaten to kill my mother if I ever told. It was horrible. One day, my mother came home from work early. She said it was a bit too quiet in the house for my father and I to both be home. She was going to check to see if I was in my room when she heard it. She grabbed a frying pan and opened the door. She smacked him across the head with the frying pan and pulled me into her arms. She called the police and I had to be processed. My mother didn't let go of me the entire time. She began the divorce process the next morning." Hermione took a deep breath. "My mother tried to help me. She tried hard, but I just wouldn't talk about it. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I stopped seeing my friends and turned to books instead. Coming to Hogwarts changed me. I kept to myself at first, but I found myself irresistibly drawn to two boys who were inept at best." Harry and Ron exchanged grins at her description of them. "Then they saved me from a troll and I realized, nobody knew what happened. It was my chance to start fresh with people who didn't know about my past. They wouldn't treat me differently because of it. I was free.

"My mother met Jim a year after this happened. He is my true father. He is the one I mourn along with my mother, while I know if I saw that man again, I would not hesitate to kill him." Hermione finished. She didn't meet their eyes as she heard a throat clear behind her.

"How did you really manage to move past it? How can you talk about it so freely?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes.

"I dealt with it internally. It would have been a lot easier if I would have talked it out. Luna, nobody here will judge you if you want to talk through your feelings with them. You've been through a tramatic experience and it won't do any good to not talk about it. I know from experience. If you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." Hermione said as Luna ran up and hugged her. Hermione held the girl for a while before she realized they were both crying. Hermione met Blaise's eyes above Luna's head and read the appreciation in them. She also saw the quiet anger in Draco's eyes. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with her father for doing that to her. He was a little angry at her for not saying anything before now. Blaise took Luna from Hermione's hands as she motioned for Harry and Ron to follow her outside. It was time to tell them the only other secret she kept from them. It was incredibly small considering what she had just told them, but she still wanted to make a new start with her friends. "I have another secret that you don't know. You remember the morning I found out about my parents?"

"You mean when you and George disappeared to his flat to talk through your grief?" Ron said.

"Yeah, well, we didn't just talk. Ron, you and I had just ended things and we agreed to end them and I still think it was for the best. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to hear that we weren't compatible. We didn't expect to get married or anything but we did need each other. We helped each other and used each other and only ended things when we got the letters from the ministry. I didn't tell you that because it was an important part of my past. I told you because I want to start fresh. I don't want any secrets from my two best friends. You both mean the world to me and I want to make sure you know that." Hermione said.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry I never told you about the other thing. I just enjoyed you not knowing. I didn't want the looks or the pity. The only reason I said something today is because I thought it could help Luna deal with her emotions." Hermione said. Harry and Ron both gave Hermione a hug.

"We understand. Thank you for finally telling us. We're glad you chose to be friends with us first." Ron said quietly

"I need to head back and deal with Draco." Hermione said as they headed back to their dorm. Once there, Hermione and Draco walked into their rooms.

"Where is he now?" Draco asked directly.

"He's in prison. It's nothing as bad as Azkaban, but he's due to be released in two years. If he searches me out, then I'll deal with him. We don't need to go find him. Our child needs her father, Draco." Hermione pleaded quietly. Draco sighed. She was right. He wanted to exact justice for what had been done to Hermione, but she was right.

"If he ever finds you, I'll kill him for what he did to you. I'll do it quietly and discreetly so the Ministry won't find out. I won't seek him out and he won't die unless he seeks you out. He doesn't deserve your attention or your thoughts."

"He doesn't deserve yours either." Hermione smiled slightly. "I do appreciate the thought behind it, but it's in the past. It will always be there but that's not who I am. I will not dwell on it and I ask that you don't either." She said. Draco smiled back at her and held her close. They fell asleep just holding on to each other.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please please please review and thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Christmas Holidays

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and thank you to all of you who are patiently waiting for me to update my story. I appreciate you all!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Christmas Holidays

The day before the term ended, Hermione and Draco were in the Hospital Wing for their final check-up before the Christmas Holidays. "Do you wish to know what you're having?" Madame Pompfrey asked. Hermione looked at Draco. She wanted to know, but Draco said he wasn't sure. Out of respect for Draco, Hermione wouldn't know unless Draco decided to. Hermione met his eyes. He smiled at her anticipation and nodded his head. Madame Pompfrey smiled at the couple and performed the Ultrasound Spell. Hermione watched as her baby moved around inside of her. "You're having a girl." She said. Hermione squealed in delight as Draco smiled at her as she got what she wanted.

"I knew it was a girl. I just knew it!" She said in delight.

"You are doing a wonderful job of taking care of yourself please continue and I'll see you after the holidays." She said as a way of dismissal. Hermione was floating on cloud nine and couldn't wait to tell her friends her news. Hermione and Draco were excited about getting ready for the baby and that was all Hermione and Ginny could talk about. Truthfully, they were annoying their friends, but they took it in stride. "Oh, Herm, before I forget, Mum said to tell you that you and Draco must come over for Christmas Dinner. I think she's going to miss having everyone stay over there for Christmas, but we can't all stay there." Ron said.

"That sounds fine, don't you think, Draco?" Hermione asked. Their relationship was less formal and more loving the longer it went. Hermione had to remember to ask Draco things she normally wouldn't have, except they would be in public.

"Sure. My parents usually held a Christmas Ball, but they didn't do it for the past several years so I don't think it'll be too bad if we don't hold it this year."

"I think Mum and Dad have plans to host a ball this year. They didn't expect you to be up to it, since you haven't had the time to plan and you're expecting a child." Pansy said. Draco narrowed his eyes at the slight from the Elder Parkinsons. It was a challenge and Draco recognized it as such.

"Oh, just because we aren't hosting one on Christmas, doesn't mean we won't be hosting one at all. Hermione and I were talking just last night about hosting one on New Year's Eve this year. I'll be sure to hand the invitation personally to your parents, Pansy." Draco said airily. Though the tone was light, the words were heavy and you could cut through the tension with a knife. Pansy smiled at Draco's tone.

"Good, Draco, I was hoping you would have something to say in response. Though, I'm sure Hermione won't want to plan a Ball, but I don't think you have much choice. There is a lot of pressure on you, Draco, to do a good job in High Society because of how your parents did." Pansy said, conversationally.

"I hate High Society. Why can't we be left alone?" Hermione asked. When she noticed that everyone was about to answer she added, "I know why, I'm just complaining a bit." Hermione said, sulkily. "I don't like all the pressure. I don't like all the fake compliments that are really back handed insults. I'd much rather we have real compliments and real insults. Why can't everyone be straightforward?" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Things just aren't done that way in High Society. They never have been. I'm not sure why, Mother never quite explained it to me. What she did say is we all have more money than we know what to do with. We are a shallow people and what others think of us is important. But I think the truth of it is that they love power, and if we want to change the world at all, then we have to be accepted by them. Otherwise we're just waiting on someone else to take over where You-Know-Who left off. We want to stop that." Pansy said simply. Hermione stayed silent as she considered what Pansy had said.

Hermione and Draco bade their friends goodbye before apparating to Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked to her bedroom and waved her wand. She sent all the furniture down to the cellar and repainted the walls a soft pink. Draco smiled at his wife as she immediately began fixing the baby's room. Draco gently pulled her out and walked her to bed. Tipsy and Mipsy unpacked their belongings and Draco watched as she tiredly changed her clothes and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Hermione began planning their New Year's Eve Ball. Hermione talked Draco out of personally delivering the Parkinson's invitation by telling him that they shouldn't matter enough to answer their slight so personally. Draco agreed with her and left her to handle the arrangements. Draco, meanwhile began training to help Blaise take over the company. Considering that it was the Christmas Holidays, they both had plenty of time to work on training Draco.

By the time Christmas came around, a ball was planned, Draco was ready to take over the Zabini Corporation, they had completely set up the house for their daughter, and they finished their Christmas shopping. Draco was a bit excited to see Hermione's face when she opened her presents. Draco smiled at Hermione as she wished him a Happy Christmas. They ate breakfast and drank coffee and then the exchanged their gifts. Hermione slowly opened her gift and gasped in surprise. She held up the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It looked like it was designed for her, and she was sure that it would fit her perfectly. She gasped again as she saw matching jewelry and matching shoes. "Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"I love it, Draco!" She said as she handed Draco his first present. He opened it and was surprised to see a travelling potions kit. "I thought it could come in handy. There are specimen collection jars in there if you happen to be out somewhere and find something you want to keep." Hermione said as Draco opened it and smiled at his wife.

"How did you know I was thinking about getting one?" He asked. She shrugged as she opened her second present. She gasped again. Draco certainly knew how to surprise her. He gave her several books she had been looking for. These books were very rare. They were a set of runes books that she had read about and mentioned that she would love to have them. Draco had to look long and hard to find it. Hermione gingerly set it aside as he opened another present. Hermione had also gotten him a rare book. It was a potions book that only four other copies still existed. Hermione asked the bookstore owner that first time she went in there. Hermione paid him a small fortune to find it and hold on to it for her until she could sneak out and get it for him. Draco opened the book with a bit of awe as he slowly turned the pages then looked at the woman he married. "Where did you find this?" He asked.

"I had help. Do you like it?" She asked him. In answer, he rose and gave her a sound kiss before handing her one last present. "I thought that was all of my presents." Hermione said as she opened the last present. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring.

"I wish we could have done this differently, but we wouldn't have gotten together except we were forced together. This ring was my grandmothers. I love you, Hermione, I wish you to wear it with pride." He said. Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. She stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry with pride.

"Thank you so much, Draco!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around him and held him close. Draco chuckled as he gently removed her arms. He opened his new potions book and retreated to his potions lab. Hermione walked with her new books to her library.

Before they realized it, it was time to go to the Weasley's for Christmas Dinner. They both dressed accordingly and apparated outside the Burrow. Before they could knock, Ginny swung the door open. "Saw you apparate." She said as she squeezed her best friend. She let them in and they were greeted by a chorus of Happy Christmas's. Hermione smiled at George and Katie as George rose and whispered something to Draco. Draco nodded and George motioned for Hermione to follow him. Hermione did so a bit slower than she should have, but she was a bit scared of what he would say to her.

"Ron told me that you told them. What made you say something?" He asked.

"I decided that Ron and Harry were too important to keep something so small a secret. We're finished, George. It's not as if we can make another go at it or anything. It was lovely and wonderful and necessary, but it was temporary. Besides, we felt the need to hide the relationship. That isn't a healthy relationship. I'm happy with Draco and I know you're happy with Katie. Did you tell her?" She asked George.

"Yeah, I told her pretty much what you just said. I told her we were brief and necessary and I don't regret my time with you. I told her that I wanted to move on and look to my future with her and not look back on the past with you." George said, quietly.

"Good. Ron said you were going to take some time from the shop." Hermione said, conversationally as they walked back to the house.

"Yeah. I love the shop, but it reminds me too much of Fred. I'm going to take at least a month away. Ron's going to run the shop and if he does a good job, I'm going to make him partner. Don't tell him though, I want to surprise him." George said before they walked back. "Hermione, a part of me will always love you. You know that don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, and a part of me will always love you." Hermione said as she pulled the door open. She resumed her place next to Draco and squeezed his hand in reassurance. She saw Katie giving her a peculiar look. Hermione smiled at Katie before turning her attention off of  
George and his wife.

After dinner at the Weasley's, Draco and Hermione settled down for an evening alone. "What did George want to talk to you about?" He was careful to keep his voice casual, but he knew she sensed the underlying jealousy.

"He wanted to know what made me tell Harry and Ron about it." She said. He didn't question what 'it' she meant, because he already knew. "I just didn't want secrets. Telling the story about what happened to me made me remember just how much they were there for me when I needed them most, and they didn't even know that I needed them, but there they were. I decided that I didn't want to risk losing their friendship over something so small. I don't regret my time with George, but it's done. It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore, not really, and he understood that. He pretty much told Katie the same thing." Hermione said. "A small part of me will always feel for George, just as I know that a small part of you will always feel for Pansy, but the rest of my heart is reserved for you and for our child." Hermione finished quietly.

"Thank you for telling me." He said, just as quietly. "You're absolutely right. A small part of me does love Pansy, but that's in the past. I love you. I am in love with you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you at my side. I want to grow old with you while we watch our kids grow. I want to watch them play together then grow up. I want to send them off to Hogwarts and get letters back telling us what they got into. I want to pick them up with you at the end of the school year. I want to watch them fall in love again and again. I want to see them get married and have kids of their own. I want to experience all of that with you. Nobody else will matter to me as much as you do. Nobody else will be as important to me as you are. You are the one I am settling down with, whether by my choice originally or not, I am glad the ministry paired us together. I am glad you are my wife and you will be the person next to me for the next fifty years." Draco said. By the time he finished, he and Hermione both had tears in their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Only fifty?" Hermione asked causing Draco to laugh. He pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"For the next eternity, you will stand by my side." He whispered in her ear. "I will never grow tired of you." He said. Hermione laid her head on his chest as he held her close long into the night.

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their Christmas Holidays putting the finishing touches on their ball. Hermione didn't want to make the house elves put on the party at such short notice. By the time New Year's Eve arrived, Hermione was able to keep calm. She wore the dress Draco gave her for Christmas. Hermione's dress magically expanded a bit to allow for Hermione's expanding stomach. She put her hand on her stomach as she felt her flutter. "Alright, now, I need to be able to keep calm tonight, so I need you to stay still." Hermione said to her unborn daughter. "Hermione smiled at Draco as he walked in and got on his knees. He put his hands on Hermione's stomach and began talking to their unborn daughter.

"Hello, Princess. Mummy's been working really hard on this ball, so she should be able to enjoy it. Please be nice tonight." He said as he stood up, after kissing her belly. He kissed her gently and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded and they walked hand in hand to the house to begin to greet the guests.

"Good evening and welcome to Malfoy Manor. My beautiful wife and I are excited to welcome you to our home on this New Year Eve's Night. As usual the bar is this way and the ballroom is that way. Enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful evening." Draco said over and over again. Hermione smiled at each guest, but her biggest smiles were reserved for their friends. All of them would be coming, except Blaise and Luna. They had decided to spend a quiet evening alone, because Luna wasn't ready to be in this crowd just yet. Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug, and they were quickly followed by Ron and Pansy as they made their way to the ballroom to wait for Draco and Hermione to officially begin the ball.

"I want to welcome you all to our home. I know it is unusual for the Malfoy family to host a ball on New Year's Eve, but due to the circumstances, we just didn't believe we would be able to have put it together in the short time we would have had. I want to personally thank the Parkinsons for hosting one in our stead." Draco said. Hermione read the underlying tone and realized that Draco was insulting them. "I assure you we will not need your assistance for that in the future. As I'm sure you all can tell, my wife and I are expecting a baby. The baby was a bit of a surprise, but she is no less loved for it. Our daughter will make her grand appearance sometime in April, at which time Hermione and I will take our N.E.W.T.s and leave the school.

"Having said that, I feel the need to say that Hermione and I felt it would be prudent to step down as Head Boy and Head Girl. We didn't want there to have to be a change in head students that late in the year, so we told Professor McGonagall to make a change. The current Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Ronald and Pansy Weasley." Draco paused as people clapped for the couple. "Now, without further ado, I bid you all a happy new year and ask that you enjoy yourselves tonight. We look forward to bringing in the New Year with you. Thank you again." Draco finished. He led Hermione down to the dance floor and opened the ball with a dance. After that, they joined their friends.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me you're having a girl!" She said. Hermione smiled at her friend and hugged her close. "It won't be much longer that you find out what you're having." Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny flushed a bit and smiled at her friend. Luckily for Ginny, she was still able to play quidditch. Madame Pompfrey wasn't too happy to let her, but she admitted that her future shouldn't be limited because of the little bundle of joy she was carrying. Hermione felt herself being tugged away and saw Draco wanted her to stand with him. She took her place next to him as Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson walked up to them.

"I'm sorry you couldn't attend the Christmas Ball." Mr. Parkinson said.

"My wife and I decided that the day's activities were just too much. She tires easily now that she's expecting and I didn't want her to get too tired out. I am sorry that we missed it and am grateful you could attend tonight." Draco said, calmly.

"We were considering hosting one again next year. What if she's expecting again?" Mr. Parkinson said. Draco narrowed his eyes. He was afraid this would happen. Mr. Parkinson was trying to push Draco out. Draco wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sure it would be lovely if you did host one. Perhaps Draco and I will continue to host New Year's Eve Balls instead. New blood in the family means changes, does it not, Mr. Parkinson?" Hermione asked. Draco was proud of his wife. He didn't expect her to be so bold as to address the real problem so openly. "That is the problem, isn't it, Mr. Parkinson? That I'm a muggleborn witch? We will not be pushed out because you don't like my blood. If you have a problem with it, you can just not attend any more of our functions. In fact, maybe we won't invite you to anymore of our functions again. I would hate to lose a friend over your prejudice, but I will not allow my daughter to grow up in a world that is as bigoted as the one I was introduced to. The world is changing and times are changing and your way of doing things is done. I suggest you either get with the times or die alone in your old ways." Hermione said. Every eye was on her and she wondered if she shouldn't have said anything at all. She met Draco's eyes and read the pride in them. She smiled at him before they turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson.

"Let me be clear, Mr. Parkinson," Draco started. "I do not have a problem with my wife's heritage. She is beautiful, brilliant, and has one of the best minds in this generation. I will not allow anyone who has a problem with her blood to be in my house. If that is you, then I suggest you leave."

"If I go, so do Ron and Pansy. They are Parkinsons too." He said savagely. Ron stood up.

"No, we are Weasleys. We do not accept your bigoted ways. We will stand with the Malfoys." Ron said. He felt a hand slip into his and knew Pansy was siding with him against her family. Ron squeezed her hand and turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson.

Hermione felt a rush of gratitude for Pansy. She expected Ron to stand with her, but Pansy surprised her a bit. She watched as all the guests took that cue to stand with the Malfoys leaving Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson alone. Hermione watched as Mrs. Parkinson slipped her hand out of Mr. Parkinson's and slowly moved to stand with her daughter. "The decision is yours, dear. You can die alone in the old ways or you can join us and embrace the changes that you cannot stop." She said. Hermione watched as he stood to his full height.

"I guess I will die alone then. I will not accept a mudblood in my midst. By all rights, Draco should have bowed out when he got paired with her."

"I Draco Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy Manor, do hearby command the wards to ban Parkinson from the grounds. His blood relatives may remain, but he must leave. So mote it be." Draco said. As he finished, he waved his wand, and Mr. Parkinson was forced from the grounds. Draco saw that everyone was still staring at him and he decided to get things going again. "Now that he's gone, I wish to thank you all for showing him things are changing. Please get back to enjoying yourselves. I am going to see my wife upstairs, the excitement was too much for her and I will be back down shortly."

"Don't worry, Draco, I'll take her." Pansy said as Ginny nodded. Draco watched as the two women led Hermione up the stairs. They would stay with her in their private rooms where she could break down as he was sure she needed to and have some peace and quiet to rest.

One the trio was in the Master Suite, Hermione collapsed on the couch. She waited for the tears to come, but surprisingly, they didn't. "I think I'm too tired to cry." She said.

"I think you're just done crying over being called a mudblood. You are proud of your heritage, as you should be, and someone calling you that makes fun of it. You've grown past that, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Ginny said.

"I am so sorry about my father. I never expected him to make an arse out of himself so publicly. I actually expected it to be tomorrow, after the party, not tonight during." Pansy said.

"What will happen to your mother?" Hermione asked.

"She has control of the estate. That was the condition to keep my father out of Azkaban. He would totally be at the mercy of his wife to do with as she pleases. That is why she felt comfortable disagreeing with him. He might not be okay, but she will be." Pansy explained.

"I don't actually think that everyone agrees with us, but it was nice to see them side with us."

"They only feared getting tossed out of High Society. They're kind of addicted to it. When it comes down to making the changes into laws, they won't stand behind you. They'll realize that they actually make up high society and they can push us out. Hopefully we can make some changes before that happens." Pansy said.

Hermione woke up on New Year's Day wrapped in Draco's arms. She smiled as she snuggled herself closer to her husband. She was nice and warm in his arms and she also felt safe with him. She felt safer with him than she did without him. Draco tightened his arms on her when he felt her stir. He didn't want her to move yet and he didn't want to see the paper. "Good Morning." He drawled. "I really don't want to see the paper today." He said, reminding Hermione what exactly she had done last night.

"I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself." Hermione said.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. You handled yourself beautifully. You were pissed, but nobody could tell it. The only reason I knew is because I can read you. I am incredibly proud of how you stood up for yourself and muggleborns. It was brilliant. I have never been prouder of you in my life." Draco said. Hermione hid her blushing face before Draco kissed her and stood up. "Now, we need to see what the paper has to say about last night." Draco said as he pulled his pants on.

Hermione and Draco walked down to the kitchen and were unsurprised to see a paper sitting on the table. On the front page, Hermione saw the blazing headline "Parkinson Patriarch exiled". Hermione groaned as she read it. Draco laughed as the paper actually got the account right. "Of all the times to get things right, why does it have to be now?" She asked as Draco calmed down.

"It's not that bad, Hermione, but it did show that we're serious. 'The young couple were even willing to lose best friends to show that they mean what they're saying.' See?"  
Draco said.

"Bloody Hell." Hermione said as she buried her head in her arms. "It makes me look unfeeling." Hermione said with a sigh.

"No it doesn't. It makes you look like you know what you're doing and you know what you're willing to lose for your cause. It shows how much this means to you. It also shows that I am going to stand next to you no matter what. We may end up being exiled from High Society, but I couldn't care less about High Society. The only reason I put up with it and make you put up with it is to change the laws." Draco said. Hermione nodded, she knew all this, but it still made her feel better about herself for a moment.

Just then, at least a dozen owls flew in with letters no doubt pertaining to the newspaper article. Hermione opened one and smiled as it was a letter from Blaise.

_Dear Malfoys:_

_ You just had to have something interesting happen at the first ball I couldn't attend since I began to attend the balls, didn't you. I am so proud of you, Hermione. Don't let those stuffy arseholes treat you like shit. You are better than all of them and you showed them. Luna and I had quite the laugh when we read the paper this morning. _

_ Draco, I am not surprised that you stood next to her and if I could raise your position to anything above Partner, I would in a heartbeat, but alas, that is as high as it goes. I did think you would be interested to know that I plan on announcing publicly that the Zabini Corporation will be making you partner. I figure, since I couldn't be there and show dramatically that I agree with you, I have to do it the hard way. Ah well, this should be interesting._

_ Last night was a turning point in High Society. Pansy stopped by after they left to let me know what happened. Parkinson was kind of a spokesperson for High Society and now he's out, so somebody else has to take over. I can't believe you guys made such a change in one night. I expected that part to take years, but it's still a small victory. We still have a long road ahead of us before we can change the world. Congratulations again._

_ Love, Blaise and Luna_

Hermione stared at the letter, stunned. Draco laughed loudly at it, it was typical Blaise. He knew his friend would stand up with them, but to publicly show that he supports them fully, not even Draco expected that. That wasn't the way Slytherins did things. It looked like they were changing that too.

Hermione and Draco spent the last of their holidays with their friends. They enjoyed the support of the papers as they tried to report without emotion. The announcement to make Draco a partner went over much like the expected. A lot of High Society was playing it close because they wanted to see what was going on. Slowly, other companies were announcing their support of the young Malfoy couple. Hermione was excited. She couldn't believe that she was so close to changing High Society. "You have changed it. I remember the first party you lot showed up at. People didn't like it, but they couldn't do anything about it. Now they're choosing sides." Pansy said. "I just wish Father would have joined in the changes. Mother allowed him to stay, but he stays in his study. He has an elf bring him his meals and he never leaves his room. He's embarrassed that nobody would side with him. He's angry with me and Ron and Mother, but she won't let him lash out at us." Pansy said.

"Oh, he's angry with the ministry, mostly." Ron added. "He's angry for them interfering and pairing Pansy with me. He says I've corrupted her and her mother." Ron added with a grin. It wasn't long before the entire group was laughing. Hermione smiled uneasily as she suddenly felt a pain shooting through her. She groaned for a moment before Draco saw she was in pain. Draco stared at her for a moment, before pulling the chain out from under her robes and squeezing it. Before he knew it, they had taken the emergency portkey to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Draco called out for Madame Pompfrey who rushed over, she quickly scanned the young woman and smiled.

"She'll be okay. I want to keep her here for a few days so I can keep an eye on her and your daughter. You're more than welcome to stay, but you'll have to leave at some point to get your things as the train leaves in two days." She said.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Well, considering all that's happened in the past few days, I believe she just overexerted herself. She was also feeling a contraction of false labor. It's not uncommon and it's just her body getting ready to have the baby. I believe you need to discuss Hermione taking her N.E.W.T.s now so she can focus on resting and preparing for the baby. She's fine, Draco, don't look so worried. I only want her here so she can rest. I know she won't if she's not here." She added softly before she pulled the privacy curtains and left the couple alone. Draco immediately called for Mipsy.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"I need you and Tipsy to pack our things for Hogwarts. I need you to get into my potions lab and get my travelling kit and my new potions book and get into Hermione's library and get her new books. Make sure you pack her new dress, shoes and her jewelry."

"Yes Master." She said.

"Thank you Mipsy." Draco said with a sigh. She disapperated and Draco set himself back. He watched as his wife slept and was surprised to find tears in his eyes. He didn't realize how scared he was that he was going to lose them. He didn't know how he would live without his wife. He loved her and he needed her and he didn't realize it until this moment. He wasn't sure when this happened, but he knew it did. He watched her sleep and felt a bit of peace come over him. She was okay. She was fine. In all honesty, she probably didn't need to come here, but he panicked. He saw she was in pain and wanted to help in anyway he possibly could. He was sorry that he couldn't help more, but that was all there was to it. He did what he could to protect his family.

Two hours after Draco arrived with Hermione, Mipsy and Tipsy arrived with their luggage. "We gots everything we could find. If it isn't enough, please let us know and we will be more than pleased to find whatevers you is looking for. Tipsy said. Draco thanked them and promised them something special when he had time to get it for them. As soon as they left, the door to the hospital wing opened and in walked their friends.

"We came as soon as we could. We went ahead and packed so we didn't have to leave to do it later. How's she doing?" Ginny explained as she pulled Draco into a hug.

"She's fine. She had false labor and Madame Pomfrey said the break was probably too much for her. She's going to keep her here for a few days to rest and so she can watch her closer." Draco said. Everyone sighed in relief as they settled into comfortable seats talking and enjoying each other's company. Another hour after that, Madame Pompfrey showed back up.

"She should have woken by now." She muttered as she waved her wand. Draco watched as the color drained out of her face. She turned to the group gathered and said to them, "Potter go get the Headmistress. Weasley, go get Slughorn." She didn't offer any other explanation as they ran through the castle looking for who they were supposed to bring.

"What's happened?" Draco asked, but she didn't answer. Ginny and Pansy each grabbed one of Draco's hands and he squeezed them. He needed their support now more than ever and he wasn't going to let them go. Luna rubbed Draco's back as Blaise was talking quietly to him about nonsense, just trying to keep him calm. Draco was barely holding it together. Ten minutes later four people walked in.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I believe Mrs. Malfoy has been poisoned. It's a slow acting poison and I suspected it when they first walked in because she was unconscious. I gave her some potion that would cause her to wake up. Once I gave it enough time to work through her system, I came and checked on her and she was still sleeping. I checked her system and the poison is now registering. Here is a sample of her blood, Horace." She said as she handed the man the vial of red liquid. "I'm not sure what it is." She explained as he rushed out the door. Draco was crying silently. This is the first time Pansy had ever seen him cry. Draco simply held those emotions in until he was alone. She threw herself into his arms and he held onto her and let go. He let go all the emotion that he had been holding in for the past six months. He cried for an hour before he finally cried himself out. Nobody knew what to say. They wanted to give him privacy, but they wanted to be here for them too. They sat around not saying a word as they all processed what was happening. Hermione was dying. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had silent tears down their faces. Luna was holding Ron, as Pansy was holding Draco and Harry and Ginny had each other and Blaise had an arm around Draco. Ginny reached out and took Draco's hand. They were all in this together. If she died, they all would feel the grief together. Draco wasn't sure he could live through her death. He would lose her and his daughter. He didn't know what he would do, but he was going to be alone.

Professor Slughorn ran back into the Infirmary holding a set of vials. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pompfrey walked in and waited for him to catch his breath, so he could explain to them what was going on.

"I don't know who did it, but I do know how long it's been in her system. It happened on New Year's Eve. Someone slipped something in her drink. It is a slow-acting poison that is intended to kill in days. However, since she is pregnant, her body is prepared for any eventuality. It is protecting the baby therefore protecting her. She is in a coma, so she can heal. When she wakes up, which she will, give her this." He handed Madame Pomfrey a vial of green liquid. "It is to help revitalize her again. Her body is using a lot of energy to get rid of the poison. Why don't you check her again." Slughorn suggested. Madame Pompfrey waved her wand over her charge again and gasped.

"She's sleeping normally now. She'll wake up when she has some energy back. It will probably take a few days, but she's alright." She said with a sigh. Draco closed his eyes as the tears, once again, began to flow. This time, however, they were tears of joy. Slughorn smiled at the group before walking out.

"I need a list of everyone invited to your ball, Draco." She said. Draco nodded his head and told her he would get that to her as soon as he could. In the meantime, he took Hermione's hand and began to speak to her. Everyone cleared out, wanting to give the couple some privacy as this was obviously a private moment.

Pansy watched her friend with a smile on her face. Draco deserved to be happy. She wished they could have been together, but Pansy knew, she never would have made Draco this happy and she was glad that she found happiness too.

* * *

**A/N: When I began this chapter, I wanted it to be light and fluffy after that emotional chapter before. However, at the end, I had to place something else emotional in it too, and I apologize. I promise, Hermione is a tough girl and this will make her stronger. She will survive, there are no more twists where you think she might die. At least I didn't leave you hanging! :)**

**A/N: Sorry to inform you but my laptop died, and though I have access to the internet, I can't write more until it's fixed! I will get it fixed as soon as I can, so don't despair, just please try to be patient while you wait for the next installment! Thanks in advance!**

**As always please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finishing School

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and thank you to all of you who are patiently waiting for me to update my story. I appreciate you all!**

* * *

**A/N: I am so very very very sorry about the delay. My laptop is broken and it took me a whole lot longer to get this written than usual. It is a lot shorter than usual and I ask that you forgive me for that. I hope that what I have here is better than nothing at all. **

Chapter 7: Finishing School

Hermione blinked her eyes slowly. She was utterly exhausted and didn't fully understand why considering she had been asleep. She turned her head and saw Draco sitting next to her fast asleep. She smiled at him as she struggled to sit up. He felt her stir and couldn't hide the relief at seeing her awake; he helped her sit up an d handed her the vial of potion. She took it in one gulpand shuddered. "You have no idea how excited I am that you're awake." He said.

"What happened?" She asked, hoarsely. Draco handed her a glass of water as he explained to her. "Do they know who did it?" She asked.

"No, they know it happened at our Ball, but other than that, no. I have my suspicions, though." Draco said.

"You think it was Mr. Parkinson, don't you?" She asked, knowingly.

"Nobody else had the motive." Draco replied quietly. "The aurors are looking into it. Whether you like it or not, you're quite the popular person." He said as Pomphrey walked up to them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am very glad you're awake. I assume your husband filled you in?" The couple nodded as the door opened and McGonagall walked in leading two aurors. She smiled as she saw Hermione sitting up.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thesea re the aurors in charge of your case. This is Auror Dawlish and this is Auror Bones. I will leave you to it, then." She said as she walked into Madam Pomphrey's office with the school's healer.

"Right, Mrs. Malfoy, we have narrowed down exactly what it was that you were poisoned with. As far as we can tell, it is unique. The closest thing to it is the Draught of Living Death. What we're unsure of, is whether it was changed intentionally or unintentionally." Dawlish said. Hermione and Draco both frowned.

"What was the difference?" Hermione asked. Draco studied his wife. Hermione was still very weak, nbut she was getting color back in her cheeks more every minute. He squeezed her hand.

"That sounds intentional. If it was only a change in the amount of an ingredient it would probably be accidental, but that's not what happened. I think it was intentional." Hermione said. "That would take a potions master." She finished.

"Mr. Parkinson is a potion's master." Draco replied quietly. The aurors exchanged a glance. "We were having a ball the inight that she was poisoned. He was angry with us for being married. Apparently, I should hide my wife away, but I won't do that. When we stood up to him, he got angrier. He had to be forced to leave our manor. He was the only one against us. It could be a lot of peope, but I'll bet on him." Draco said. Hermione nodded silently.

"Headmistress McGonagall gave us your list. He just moved to the top of the list. We'll let you be for now. We'll check in again when we have more to report." The aurors said as a way of dismissal. As they left, their friends entered in.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry and Ron said with ah hug. "How are you geeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I am ready to get back to classes." She said with a gleam in her eye. The boys laughed as their friend was looking much like her old self.

"'Mione, we don't start classes until tomorrow." Ginny said. "We came back to school early to be near you and Draco."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you will be released tomorrow just in time for classes." Madam Pophrey exchanged a look with Draco. Draco nodded and the school healer walked back to her office. Everyone looked at Draco expectantly. When it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything, Pansy changed the subject.

"I have news." She said evasively. Everyone looked at her but Ron. Ron turned his embarrassed face to the ground as he squeezed Pansy's hand for support. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm pregnant." She said. Eyes widened as Ron got slapped on the back and Pansy got hugged. Many congratulations were given to the young couple.

"At least your baby won't be born until after school lets out." Hermione said.

"At least you can take your N.E.W.T.s early and not have to worry about failing your classes.

"I've been thinking about that. I want to go ahead and take my N.E.W.T.s. I'm afraid I'll be straining myself too much for the baby trying to study if I wait until closer to time to take it. What do you think, Draco?" Hermione asked her husband.

"That's what Madam Pompfrey wanted me to talk to you about. I agree. Once you're better and you're sure you're ready, we'll go to McGonagall about it. I'm still going to wait until the original time to take it though." Draco said as he squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded a bit sadly. She didn't want her time at Hogwarts to end, but she knew it was inevitable. She was going to be a mother and she had to move on in her life.

Classes resumed like normal. Hermione wouldn't be in attendance though. Professor McGonagall sent word to the N.E.W.T. staff telling them that the two brightest students in the school needed to go ahead and take their tests. Draco would sit the exams with Hermione, much to her dismay. She wanted to do it alone and she still wasn't ready to leave the magical school or her friends.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ginny on one side of her and Pansy on the other. Luna was taking some time in the Ravenclaw common room with some of her other friends that she hadn't seen much of lately. The girls were laughing and talking about nothing really when the boys walked in after having played a mock quidditch game.

"You cheated, Malfoy, that is the only way you could have beaten me." Harry said, with a smile on his face.

"Just admit it, Potter, I'm better than you, aren't I?" Draco retorted. Blaise and Ron just rolled their eyes and greeted the girls.

"For once Draco and Ron actually won the game. Harry thinks they cheated and can't admit defeat." Blaise filled in.

"I'm surprised you are, Blaise." Hermione said causing Pansy to snort.

"Me too. You never admit defeat." Pansy said.

"Truth be told, Draco saw the snitch a good ten seconds before Harry even noticed it. Harry followed, but couldn't quite catch up. Draco's fingers closed around the snitch just as Harry reached the back of Draco's broom. Draco has been on cloud nine ever since." Blaise said, amused. This was the first time that Draco beat Harry to the snitch and he was excited. Right then, the common room door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Draco, Hermione you two will sit your exams next week. Once your scores come back, you will be asked to leave the school. I will be very sorry to see you two go, but I cannot allow you two to stay here and not be official students." She said, with a sad look in her eyes. Draco and Hermione nodded as she walked out.

"I can't believe you two are leaving school." Ron said as he sat down.

"I know, it won't seem right being here without Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy at each other's throats for one reason or another." Harry responded.

"Think about it this way, once they leave, it will make things seem so much more real to us. Before we know it we will be leaving too and we will be adults expected to grow up and act mature and have jobs." Pansy said with a bit of distaste.

"Grow up?" Hermione said with a snort. "We're already more grown up than we should be. We're all married and we not only attend balls but we also host them, and we want to change the laws. This is right after we got out of a war where we had to watch our friends and family die and Harry over there had to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Blaise runs his family company and Draco's set to help him. We've been forced to grow up far before our time. It isn't fair, but I think our lives would be a bit boring if it were any other way." Hermione finished.

"You're right, Hermione." Luna said. They all turned to look at her as none of them heard her enter the common room. "The war, which shouldn't have even concerned us, centered around us and this school. Voldemort was fighting a boy and couldn't defeat us and everyone else was too scared to fight him. The war is over, but we are left to deal with the after affects of it, such as being married long before any of us were ready." She finished. Everyone solemnly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Blaise, since we're leaving school within the month, what do you want me to do about work?" Draco asked.

"You know what to do. I'll tell the governors that you will be heading to work when you leave here. We'll have a more definite time when you actually get your scores back. That will take a load off of me and allow me to focus on my schooling for once. When Hermione hits eight months I'll take back over the paperwork so you can focus on your family." Blaise said. Draco nodded his head as he looked over at Hermione to see her fast asleep. He carried her to their bed and laid her down. He walked back out into the common room with his bag and excused himself to the library to study. He had his N.E.W.T.s in a few days and had to be prepared.

The Malfoy couple sat their exams and passed with flying colors. Everyone knew they would, but to actually see it was surprising. Hermione didn't get a single answer wrong on her exams and Draco was right behind her having missed only one question on all of them. Their practicals were just as brilliant and now they were sitting in the Great Hall on their last day. They would be boarding the Hogwarts Express the next morning to leave the great school for the last time as students. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the school, the majority confused at this unusual feast. "I know most of you are wondering why we're having a feast on this particular day. It isn't common, but then again, the situation isn't common. Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy will be boarding the train tomorrow, having completed their education." She said. The stunned silence was deafening as she continued. "They have achieved the highest scores ever to grace these halls. The N.E.W.T.s aren't easy and they aren't meant to be. I myself did moderately well, but scored significantly lower than they did. Professor Dumbledore scored lower than they did when he took his tests. Yet, they surpassed the scores and did it with only three days notice that they were actually going to take the tests.

"They are leaving school because they are having a baby and do not believe that a school with a thousand underage wizards was a stable place to raise a child, even if it would only be for a few months. This school will greatly miss these two. We have a few speeches tonight from their friends. First off is Harry Potter." She finished and took her seat. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise as he walked to the front of the school and stood at the podium. He was clearly nervous.

"When Professor McGonagall asked me to do a speech, I told her no. I hate being in the center of attention and she knew that, but then I began thinking about my friends. Ron and Hermione and I have been inseparable since Halloween in our first year. Ron had insulted Hermione and she had been crying in the bathroom during the feast that night. When we heard about the troll that was let into the dungeon, we realized that Hermione didn't know and it was Ron's fault after all, so we scampered to find her. Unfortunately we saw the troll and locked it into a room. That room was the girl's bathroom that Hermione had been crying in. We quickly unlocked the door and surprisingly, saved her. She, in turn, lied to the teachers to get us out of trouble and that began our friendship. We have been through so much together that I can't even begin to truly describe our adventures. Hermione is one of the best friends a person could ever ask for and, I am very surprised to hear myself say this, but she and Draco were made for each other.

"A lot of you know that our history with Draco Malfoy is very bad. We spent the majority of our years fighting each other. We fought in class, out of class, and even tried hard to get the other expelled. When Hermione received her letter stating that she was going to marry him, she sat down and cried. It was the most devastating news she could have received. Little did we know, that Draco wasn't the same person he once was. He changed and we changed and we are now all friends. I love Draco as a brother and Hermione is my sister and I am very excited for them about their prospects. Hermione and Draco are both some of the greatest minds to cross these halls and they will do great things with their lives. They will change the world. It is truly a spectacular thought to have, but they will. Draco and Hermione, congratulations and I love you both." Harry said as he sat down. Hermione stood up and gave him a hug, with tears in her eyes. Harry had meant every word he said and she knew it. Ron stood up next without waiting on an introduction.

"Harry pretty much summed up what I thought as well. I love Hermione. I have been in love with her and grew past that. I used to think we were made for each other, then I finally realized that we would have killed each other had we been paired up." Ron waited for the laughter to die down. "In all seriousness though, Hermione is one of the best people I have ever met. We have been through a lot together, from seeing her run from a boggart because it said she failed everything in third year to seeing her fight with all the ferocity that she possesses in the final battle. She has grown beyond a know-it-all school girl into a very, very intelligent young woman. Harry said she would change the world, and she will, but he forgot to mention that she already has. She has made this world a better place in the short time she has been involved in it. She fights for the rights of creatures and she undermines corrupt authority. Hermione is more than just a bright witch though. She is an incredible person.

"She is caring, wonderful, beautiful and amazing. She is passionate about what she believes in and she doesn't care if you agree with her or not. She can do absolutely everything she sets her mind to and if she decides to carry it on, she will get House elves their rights just by her sheer determination. She is the main reason Harry and I haven't failed out of school." Harry in the background could be heard yelling out a 'here here'. "She is beyond words. I look at my best girlfriend and I can see her smile. I can see her cry and grin and raising her hand in excitement because she knows the answer and isn't afraid to give it confidently. I can also see her leaving divination in anger and punching Draco in the face." Ron stopped again as people were laughing once again.

"I love Draco and Hermione. They deserve each other, they were made for each other and they will do even more amazing things than they already have. Thank you." Ron said as he took his seat once again. He gave Hermione a hug as Blaise Zabini stood up.

"I hate to disappoint, but I'm not going to give a sappy speech about Hermione Granger. I'm going to give a sappy speech about Draco Malfoy. I have known Draco since we were kids. I hated him when we first met and we fought and fought. It was two years after we met that we put our original differences aside and began to be friends. It was during our first year at Hogwarts that we began telling each other everything. I could see past that cold mask and see the frightened boy underneath. I was sitting with him when his parents were killed. I was with him through it all.

Most people don't see the Draco that I do. He is a loving, kind compassionate soul that will do anything for someone he loves. He is easy going, but cares, truly cares about people in general. Hermione is amazing for him. I have seen that mask of his slip until it was gone completely. He is learning to trust people and show them that he cares about them. Draco Malfoy has been able to show Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that he is a truly caring person. Together they will change the world, and will probably rule it someday. Draco and Hermione, you two are amazing. You will be amazing parents and I love you both very much." Blaise sat down as Pansy stood up.

"I was supposed to marry Draco. Nobody was more horrified by that thought than we were. We were close, closer than close and we tried to make a go of it. We even fell in love for a short while, but much like Ron and Hermione, we would have killed each other if we had to live together. When his parents were killed our contract was voided out and for the first time, we had the prospect that we could be with whoever we wanted to be with. A few weeks later, we received our letters from the ministry stating who we had to marry.

"It was strange. I didn't hear from Draco for several days, but I received a letter shortly after he married Hermione that showed me he did still care. We have never been closer. I have had the pleasure to get to know Hermione and she is now one of my closest friends. I have never been happier and I know that Harry and Ron are right when they state that they will change the world. We aren't trying to pressure them or anything and they don't have to, but neither one of them can sit around doing nothing with the world the way it is. They are too determined and too passionate to do that. It will be because they want to. It will be because they have to. The driving force in them won't let them sit out.

"We will miss you both more than you could ever know. Our dorm won't be the same without your random arguments and passionate kisses when you both realized that you were wrong and make up. It won't be the same without Hermione yelling at everyone to shut it so she can study or without Harry and Draco arguing about who is the better seeker. I know it would have to end eventually, but this is too sudden to not be shocked about. I am very proud of both of you and expect you to bring your daughter so we can all see how beautiful she is as soon as you can after she's born. I look forward to all the adventures we will get in as friends and the adventures our children will get in together. I love you both and wish you both the best in the world." Pansy sat down. By the time she was finished, everyone was crying by the sheer passion behind all the speeches. Professor McGonagall stood up once again.

"Thank you all for that. Now, I believe it's time to get the celebration started. Tuck in." She said as she sat back down. The tables instantly filled with food and people were randomly thanking Hermione and Draco for the examples they set. By the time dessert was finished, Hermione was wiped out. Before she was ready, they were on the train headed home.

It had been a full week since the couple returned home after finishing school. They settled into their routine, with Draco going to work and Hermione accepting a job at the ministry. She was involved in Magical Law and was working by correspondence until after the baby was born. She was trying to convince the world that marriage law was stupid, but she wasn't making much headway. They argued that they were all happy, but she would point out the situation with Blaise and Luna to no avail. One morning , she was doing some paperwork when Tipsy showed in the two aurors she had met with so long ago about her poisoning. She had all but forgot the incident as she had a full schedule since then. She called Draco in, who had yet to leave for work and the aurors began talking.

"We have figured out who did it. Mr. Malfoy, thanks to your tip, we were able to catch Mr. Parkinson as he was working toward another attempt at Mrs. Malfoy's life. He has been arrested and is currently awaiting trial at the ministry. He is charged with illegally experimenting on potions and attempted murder. I am sorry that it took so long to get back to you." They finished. Draco sat down in relief. They caught him.

"Thank you so much for your attention on this case. We will never forget the time you put into it or the fact that you are the reason my wife is safe once again." Draco said. The aurors shook the couples hands and were out the door. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, love?" Draco asked gently.

"I am just so relieved. I feel as though I no longer have to look over my shoulder waiting for another attempt." Hermione replied. Draco just held her before they both continued on with their days.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review as always.**


End file.
